L'Héritière
by Gnoufpy
Summary: Ange et Justin débarquent à Poudlard pour faire leur dernière année. Quand la jeune fille voit Harry ses sentiments se livrent une guerre en elle, elle le protéger tout en le haissant. Je suis nul en résumé mais bon venait quand même faire un tour.....
1. Le Départ

Un couple se tient enlacé sous un saule pleureur, près d'un lac et aux environs d'un manoir lugubre et froid. La jeune fille se tient entre les jambes de son compagnon, sa tête reposant contre son épaule, elle joue avec les doigts du jeune garçon. Lui à sa tête contre celle de sa compagne et a les yeux fermés savourant l'instant.

???:Dray, tu es content que je vienne dans ton collège cette année ?

D gardant les yeux fermés:Bien sûr que je le suis princesse, pourquoi ce ne serais-ce pas le cas?

??? soupirant: Je sais pas...tu ne pourras plus t'envoyer les 3/4 de Poudlard et...

D souriant : Je t'aurai toi et je pense qu'avec toute l'attention que je te porterai-je n'aurait plus le temps ni plus l'énergie pour aller ailleurs Ange

A : J'espère car sinon il risquerait d'y avoir meurtre et pas seulement celui de tes conquêtes Dray...

D déglutissant avec peine: ...

A: J'espère que je serais dans ta maison

D: Bien sûr que tu y seras! Tu es encore plus serpentarde que moi !

A sèche et froide et cessant de jouer avec les doigts de D: Ne m'interrompt pas Draco. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je me suis arrangée avec Lucius et j'ai réussi à te faire gagner une année avant que tu ne rejoignes Voldemort

D grimaçant: Ne prononce pas ce nom! Et pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça !

A se relevant et souriant: Ca c'est une affaire entre lui, moi et une autre personne cher à mon coeur

D: Qui

A regard froid: Quelqu'un, et ne me redemande pas qui Draco car sinon je te ne dirai rien et tu le sais très bien. Maintenant je vais retourner chez moi et finir mes valises. On se revoit demain sur le quai, Justin nous rejoindra au château

Draco se releva et enlaça Ange tout en l'embrassant. Quand ils eurent fini il la regarda dans les yeux, le gris contre l'émeraude et lui murmura:

D: J'y compte bien princesse

Ange souria et transplana dans son manoir en ayant gardé son sourir, un jeune homme apparut à ses côtés.

???:Alors comment c'était avec Daco ?

A souriant: Parfait comme toujours Justin

J: Et pour demain, tu vas le revoir, es-tu prête ?

A perdant son sourire et les yeux brillant: Ca va faire 16 ans que je l'ai perdu et je vais devoir le haïr pendant quelques temps tout en le protégeant Justin on verra bien.

La jeune fille lui fit un baiser sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre, une année scolaire riche en émotion et en rebondissement aller commencer le lendemain même.


	2. Le voyage

Dans le wagon des Serpentards

Ange détaillait Pansy de haut en as avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.Elle se retourna ensute vers Draco et l'embrassa passionnément,quand elle eu fini elle se cola contre celui-ci.

A mielleuse et mettant un doigt sur sa bouche:Dracounettttttt d'amooooooooouuuuuuurrrrrrr comment peux-tu faire pour traîner avec cette filleeeeee??????!!!!!Alors que moi je suis laaaaaa??????

D souriant à la Malfoy:Qu'est-ce qui vous prend princesse?

A souriant:Dray depuis quand les animaux sont autorisés dans les wagons des élèves? Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était interdit

Draco et Blaise commencèrent à ricaner en comprenant à qui la jeune fille faisait allusion.Bien entendu Crabe, Goyle et Parkinson ne comprirent rien et celle-ci commenca alors son "attaque" envers Ange

P hargneuse:Et pourquoi dis-tu ça Nitscowitch?!Je sais que tu es complétement stupide mais bon...

A sourire mauvais:Je vais t'expliquer Pansy, disons que...non la vérité si tu arrives à la comprendre malgrès tes deux neurones, est que tu as une tête de pékinois et encore ce chien est encore plus beau que toi !

P vexée et en colère:C'est pas vrai Nitscowitch! Et si c'est vrai alors pourquoi Draco d'amour m'aime?

Draco se mit à rire et regarda la jeune fille avec le visage qu'il garde habituellement pour Harry

D glacial:Tu crois vraiment que je ressents des choses pour toi Pansy?!Tu rêves même soûl je préférerai encore coucher avec la fille Weasley que toi! Jamais je ne ressentirais quelque chose pour toi ma pauvre fille! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que le coeur d'un Malfoy ne se donne qu'une fois, et il se trouve que le mie est déjà prit!

Un silence pesant se fit alors ressentir dans le compartiment,Blaise regardait son meilleur ami le regard brillant et souriant,Crabe et Goyle continuait à manger sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.Pansy observait son "prince" les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues alors qu'Ange avait les larmes au bord des yeux et la bouche légérement ouverte.Pansy s'approcha de Draco et commença à le frapper au torse

P pleurant et hurlant:POURQUOI DRACO???!!!POURQUOI PREFERES-TU CETTE...CETTE FILLES A MOI?! JE T'AI TOUJOURS AIME DRAY ET CE DEPUIS LE PREMIER JOUR OU JE T'AI VU!ET...

D glacial et prenant les poigt de P:Et je ne t'ai jamais considéré ne serait-ce comme une amie,depuis le premier jou,comme tu dis,tu pollus mon air Parkinson.Alors maintenant tu vas dégager d'ici et ne reviens plus me voirComprit?!

P sanglotant:...

D resserant son emprise:Tu m'as comprit Parkinson...dégage!

Panssy se libéra de l'emprise de Draco et s'enfuit en courant du compartiment.Ange alla dans les bras protecteur de son serpentard pour le calmer car elle commencait à ressentir son aura de magie,et tout deux se mirent assis blottit l'un contre l'autre.La jeune fille mit sa main contre l'oreille de son compagnon et lui murmura ces trois mots qui peuvent changer la vie d'un homme.

A chuchottant:Je t'aime

Draco se retourna vers elle et l'embrassa,elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore près à le lui dire mais d'un certain côté le fait de lui avoir avouer que son coeur lui appartenait était la plus belle déclaration qu'elle n'eut jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant


	3. L'arrivée et rencontre

Ange était endormie contre l'épaule de son serpentard,celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec Blaise alors que Crabbe et Goyle étaient encore et toujours avec leurs sucreries.Le train commença à perdre de l'allure et le prince des serpentards passa doucement sa main contre la joue de sa compagne.

D doux:Ange,princesse on est arrivé,réveille toi

A se retournant et dans un souffle:Si' laisse moi dormir...

D souriant:Non princesse c'est moi,allez debout sinon tu seras privons de disons...dessert

Ange ouvrit subitement les yeux,enfila sa robe de sorcier en 4ème vitesse et sortit du wagon pour atterir sur le quaie,malheureusement pour elle elle heuta quelqu'un

A:excusez moi

??? se retournant:Ce n'est...Ange !

Ange reconnue tout de suite la personne et saute dans ses bras en hurlant un Justin puis l'enlaça.Draco et Blaise arrivèrent juste après,on pouvait voir des éclairs sortir des yeux du prince. La jeune fille se retourna vers son amoureux et le meilleur ami de celui-ci un sourire éclatant au visage.

A heurese:Dray,Blaise je ne pense pas que vous vous souveniez de lui,je vous re-présente donc Justin Nitscowitch

B empoignant la main de J:Heureux de te revoir vieu,ça fait longtemps!

J souriant:A qui le dis-tu!(se tournant vers D)Malfoy

D glacial:Tu t'approches ne serait-ce que d'un mètre d'elle je te jure que je te tues Justin

A:Dray!

J souriant:Laisse Ange c'est normal,écoute Draco je pense que tu as entendu comme moi que la puce et moi avons le même nom et...

D glacial:Pas le même sang

J:Ange et ma petite soeur Draco,jamais je ne l'aimerai comme toi,donc tu n'as pas de souci à te faire à ce sujet

D glacial:Un nom ne fait pas tout Justin,fait donc attention à ton comportement envers elle comprit?

A froide:Tu es ridicul Draco,ça ne t'a donc pas suffit ce que je t'ai dit dans le train?!Tu es obligé de me rappeler que je n'ai plus de famille?!

D:...

Le trio d'or passa au même moment,Ange et Harry se regardèrent et la jeune fille s'enfuit dans la premièrecalèche en pleurant suivit de près par Justinen laissant sur place les deux Serpentards.Dans la calèhe Justin essuya les joues de la jeune fille et la prise contre lui.

J doucement:Allez Ange tu es plus forte que ça

A pleurant:J'y arriverai pas Justin,c'est trop dur!Il leur ressemble tellement!

La porte de la calèche s'ouvrit pour laisser Harry rentrer,il était seul.Il se mit en face de la jeune fille.

H:Pourquoi pleures-tu?

A:Pourquoi poses-tu des questions stupides Potter?

H souriant:Qui es-tu réellement Ange Nitscowitch?

Justin regarda Ange et vit que celle-ci n'était pas encore prête

J:Elle est ma petite soeur. 


	4. Cérémonie et répartition

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence le plus total.Quand les trois élèves sortirent de la calèche ils se firent acceuillirent comme chaques année par Rusard.Ange et Justin regardaient tout autour d'eux,le jeune garçon les yeux équarquillés alors que pour sa soeur c'était un regard glacial qui allumé ses magifiques yeux émeraudes.Tout à coup deux bras lui enlaçèrent la taille et une touffe blonde lui embrassa le cou

A douce:Qu'essais-tu de faire Dray?

D:Pleins de choses et peu à la fois princesse

A souriant:Dois-je comprendre que le grand Draco Malfoy essaye de se faire pardonner?

D:Peut-être, qui sais mon "ange"

A:Ahaha très drôle mon "dragon"

Alors que le Serpentard allez répliquer une main se posa sur son épaule pour laisser place au Professeur Mc Gonagal.Elle regarda à tour de rôle Anje et Justin et leur dit de sa voix habituelle

Mc Go:Monsieur et Mademoiselle Nitscowitch veuillez me suivre s'il-vous plait.Vous passerez après les 1ère années

Les deux bulgares approuvèrent et partirent,Ange eut tout de même un baiser de Draco

Grande Salle

Tout les élèves de première années furent répartit,le dernier étant un nouveau serpentard qui se fit accueillir à la manière de sa maison.Le Professeur Mc Gonagal alla à son pupitre et regarda les 4 tables

Mc Go:Cette année nous allons avoir l'honneur de recevoir deux élèves venant de Durmstang et qui vont insérer les 7ème années.Mr Justiin Nitscowitch je vous prit de venir

Justin s'approcha de la nouvelle directrice sans lancer néanmoins un clin d'oeil à sa petite soeur.Mc Gonagal lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête

C:Mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhh je vois beaucoup de courage chez toi,ainsi qu'un grand sens de l'honneur et une très bonne capacité intellectuelle

J souriant tristement:Parfait pour Gdric mais imparfait pour Salazard n'est-ce pas?

C:Et un franc parlé parfait pour...GRIFFONDOR!!!!!!

Justin se leva tout en retirant le choixpeau,il fit un petit sourire à Ange et alla s'asseoir parmit ses nouveaux camarades

Mc Go:Mlle Ange Nitscowitch veuillez avancer

La jeune fille s'avança en lançant un dernier sourire à Draco.Mc Gonagal lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête

C:Voyon voir...il me semblait pas que l'illustre famille Nitscowitch avait une fille cadette

A sifflant et mauvaise:Et je ne crois pas que nous sommes ici pour parler famille.Alors dépêche toi de me répartir et qu'on en finisse vieille antiquité!

C:Depuis Mr Malfoy,votre compagnon,je n'ai jamais revu une pareil...SERPENTARD !!!!!

Ange fit apparaître un sourire resplendissant et alla retrouver son compagnon qui l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et prévenir les autres garçons qu'elle était sienne. 


	5. Discution

Par un heureux hasard Justin se retrouva assis à côté de Ginny et en face d'Harry,celui-ci ne décrocha pas un mot pendant près de dix minutes après la répartiton d'Ange.Le nouveau griffondor avait un petit sourire au coin qui énervé le survivant.

H agacé:Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ton arrivé ici ne me surprend pas

J souriant:Et pourquoi ça ?

H:Comme le fait que ta sois disant "petite soeur" atterisse à Serpentard et qu'elle soit la copine d'un assassin

Her génée:Ry' je comprend que tu n'aimes pas Malfoy,mais de là à dire ça...tu vas un peu loin non ?

H:Je sais ce que je dit Hermione,(glacial)toi tu n'étais pas là-bas,moi si

J souriant:Tu es bien sûr de toi l'Elu de ce que tu avances ? Il est vrai que Draco et moi avons quelques différent à cause d'Ange et qu'il n'est pas très tendre, mais il est avant tout un très bon ami...

R ricanant:Qui ne le resteras pas longtemps car il a une "légère" allergie à tout ce qui est Griffondor

J souriant et froid:Je ne crois pas te parler Weasley, et pour répondre à ta stupidité, je ne vois pas de quel droit vous le jugez car vous ne connaissez que  
ce qu'il laisse voir.

G mauvais:C'est-à-dire un garçon arrogant, narcissique, cruel, ...

H:Tu crois vraiment Nitscowitch que Draco Malfoy est un être bon ?! Laisse moi rire! Il est fils de mangeamort et il est lui même mangemort, un fidèle caniche de Voldemort !

Tous ceux qui se trouvèrent à proximité d'Harry frissonèrent au nom du Lord, tous sauf Justin qui regardait l'élu droit dans les yeux en souriant toujours.

J souriant:Tu n'es pas très discret Potty, venant de la part de celui qui doit éliminer le Lord vraimentr, c'était gros encore plus que le balourd qui sert de garde chasse !

H à R et Her:Je sors avant qu'il n'y est un élève en moins, ne me suivait pas

Harry se leva et sortit dans la fraîcheur du parc.  
A la table des Serpentards Draco et Ange discutaient avec Blaise

B heureux:Franchement Ange tu n'as pas changée depuis tout ce temps! Toujours aussi aimante avec Pansy!

A souriant:Il fallait mieu pour pour elle qu'elle comprenne tout de suite que Dray est à moi, et qurtout qu'elle arrête avec ses "Dracounet" et tout son blabla !Je crois que je l'aurais avada kédavrisé en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire !

Draco et son meilleur ami rigolèrent à la mine dépitée de la jeune fille, puis tout les trois continuèrent de parler jusuq'au dessert

A à D: Je vais sortir prendre l'air (voyant D se lever) reste là tu n'as même pas encore fini!

La jeune fille sortit en embrassant son prince.Quand elle fut devant le château un vent de magie tourbillona autour d'elle.Au lieu de porter la traditionnelle robe de sorcier,elle se retrouva avec un débardeur en cuir noir qui s'arrêtait au dessus du nombril ainsi qu'avec un jean's taille basse et des botters de même couleurs, elle fit apparaître ensuite un manteau brun qui alla jusqu'en bas des jambes.

???:Si tu crois que tu vas avoir chaud ainsi Nitscowitch je peux te garantir que tu te trompes !

A:Aurais-tu oublié d'où je viens Potter ?

H: Comment pourrais-tu me le dire alors que tu ne le sais même pas toi même ?

A souriant et les yeux brillant:On peut dire que tu es aussi têtu que lui

H brusque:Plus têtu que qui? Malfoy ?!

A:Tu le sauras tôt ou tard, quand le moment sera venu.Mais pour l'instant tu es trop aveuglé par la haine et la colère

H mauvais:Je trouve que depuis ces six dernières année je l'entend beaucoup cette phrase, même trop, mais venant de la part de la copine d'un mangemort et de plus d'un assassin cela m'étonnes un peu

A triste:Tu le critiques beaucoup mais dans bien des domaine, et tu peux me croire,Draco te surpasse Harry

H mauvais:En matière de sprot de cambre je veux bien te croire !

Ange se retourna et en moins de temps qu'il faut dire "Face de serpent" elle le gifla comme jamais il l'eut été.Harry massa sa joue endolrie alors que la serpentarde partait

A glacial et menacante: Sache St Potter que si je t'entend dire encore quelque chose sur Dray, moi ou tous ceux qui me son proche je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser certains que Morgane elle même ne lancerait sur Merlin ou Arthur ! 


	6. Un vieil ami

Salle commune des Griffondors

Justin se leva doucement en faisant attention de ne réveiller personne et descendit à la salle commune,il alla tout de suite près de la cheminée et fit apparaître un petit sac à côté de lui.Il prit de la poudre verte et la lança tout en disant "Durmstang, kamer van de draken".

Durmstang,chambre des dragons

Un jeune garçon avec des cheveux mi-longs noir comme la nuit ne sursauta pas quand il vit la tête de Justin apparaître dans les flammes de sa cheminée,au contraire il le regarda en souriant.

??? souriant:Het is al heel lang dat hebben wij ons Justin niet gezien !

J souriant:Longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vu tu rigoles Drake ! Tu es venu pendant tout le mois d'aout au manoir !

D souriant:Hoe gaat de Engel?

J perdant un peu son sourire:Tu l'as connais,elle veut faire la forte mais elle souffre,mais elle est heureuse car elle a put retrouver son Draco

D:Malfoy ?!

J:Qui d'autre.Quand tu nous rejoints ?

D:Misschien in een week hoogstens, heeft Karkaroff zich met Dumbledore gerangschikt

J:Je peux le dire à Ange ou je garde la surprise ?

D souriant:Heeft men adviezen !

J souriant:Je lui garde la surprise et je prépare l'appareil photo car je sens que sa tête va être collector !

Tout à coup Justin entendu du bruit et dit rapidement aurevoir à son ami,à peine il eut sortit sa tête de l'âtre qu'i vit Harry au pied des escaliers.Celui-ci le regarda en se méfiant près à agir.

H:Que fais-tu près de la cheminée à cette heure-ci Nitscowitch ?

J souriant:Ik keek het vuur

H s'énervant:Ne te fous pas de moi

J souriant:Excuse moi,c'est vrai que tu parles le fourchelang,je te disais que je regardais le feu

H:Comment sais-tu que je parle le fourchelang ?!

J souriant:J'ai mes sources Potter,maintenant situ veux bien l'excuser je vais me recoucher car je veux être frais et dispo pour demain.

H:Que me cachez-vous toi et ta sois-disant petite soeur ?! Et de plus comment se fait-il que vous êtez en 7èe année vous me semblez tut les deux plus vieu que moi !

J e passant la main dans les cheveux:Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en voudrait si je te dit ca.Ange et moi avons tout les deux le même âge,c'est-à-dire 18ans et nous avons tout les deux une année d'avance, ça veut dire que nous n'avons pas de 7ème année à Durmstang, mais Karkaroff nous a envoyé ici cette année pour que nous la fassion.Ne me demande pas pourquoi ca fait des années que je ne cherche pas le pourquoi du comment avec lui. Maintenant je te laisse,à demain en cours Potter.

Justin fit un signe de tête en guise de salut et remonta se coucher en laissant un Harry perdu regardant la cheminée 


	7. Dispute nocturne

Quand Ange arriva à l'entrée de sa salle commune elle vit Draco assis contre le mur.Le serpentard se leva avec un sourire Malfoyen quand il l'apperçut.

A surprise:Dray qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?!

D ironique:Oh je m'ennuiyais alors je me suis dit:"Tiens et si j'allais me promener ?Bon c'est vrai j'ai ma copine dehors,toute seule et qui ne connait pas les environts donc...

A souriant:C'est bon j'ai comprit Mr Malfoy,excuse moi joli prince je me suis attardée un peu

D souriant:Tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir ?Je pense pas que ca va être super génial avec tes nouvelles colocs

A:J'imagine la tête de Blaise si il me voit débarquer,c'est un vrai pervers Dray donc je pense que je préfére supporter tes fans

D:C'est là où je voulais en venir, je ne suis pas dans notre dortoir cette année,j'ai été élu préfet en chef donc j'ai un appart commun avec mon homologue mais tu peux venir

A plissant les yeux et s'approchant de D:Et qui est ton homologue Draco ?

D regardant ailleur:Griffondor (sentant le regarde de A) la sang... Granger

A souriant:J'ai pas de souci à me faire alors,bon tu m'ouvres pour que j'aille chercher mes affaires ?

Draco donna le mot de passe au tableau et la jeune fille s'engouffra pour ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac.Le couple prit le chemin du troisième étage vers la chambre des préfets,la porte était cachée par un tableau representant un couple enlacé.Ils s'engouffrèrentdans le trou,Ange fut émerveillée par la décoration.Juste devant la cheminée se trouvait un canapé e cuir noir,juste à côté de celui-ci une imposante bibliothèque remplie de livres anciens.On pouvait aussi voir une immense table de travaisl,tout les meubles s'accordait avec les couleur des deux maisons ce qui donner un air mystique.Ange alla s'asseoir avec Draco sur le sofa.

D:Avec qui étais-tu tout à l'heure ?

A levant un sourcil et regardant D:Comment ça ?

D:Dehors tu es restée plus d'une demie-heure et je sais pertinament que tu étais accompagnée,alors dit-moi qui

A:Qu'est-ce que ca peux te faire Draco avec qui j'étais ?!

Draco se leva d'un bond et s'appuya contre la cheminée en essayant degarder son calme

D serrant les dents:Je ne me répétrai pas Ange,avec qui étais-tu ?!

A avec un sourire mauvais:Avec un garçon, un griffondor si tu veux tout savoir

Les yeux du serpentard s'assombrir et il donna un coup de poigt contre la cheminée,on pouvait voir sa magie s'échapper de lui en même temps qu'un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre

D énervé:Tu te fous de moi c'est ça !

A froide:Non,et je peux même te dire qu'il était plutôt beau gars et sexy comme je les aime

D énervé:Ne me pousse pas à bout Ange.TU ES MA COPINE !!!! TU N'AS PAS LE FROIT D'ETRE AVEC UN AUTRE QUE MOI !!!!!

Ange fut surprise que Draco lui hurle dessus,elle récupéra son sac et commença à sortir de la salle,quand elle allait passer dans le trou le serpentard la saisie par le bras et la tira dans la pièce.

A:Laisse moi sortir Dray,je reviendrai quand tu te seras calmé

D doucement:Tu m'as dit que tu dormais avec moi...

A:Je dormirai avec toi que lorque tu seras calme et non l'inverse.Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand on crie

D enlaçant A doux:Excuse moi ma princesse je me suis emporté,je n'ais pas envie de te perdre ma puce je tiens à toi plus que tout !

A:Je sais

D:Je vais préparer la chambre

Ange approuva et le regarda partir,elle regagna le canapé et quand la porte se referma sur elle,la jeune femme laissa couler ses larmes.

??? doucement:Ange ? 


	8. Confession

Salle commune des préfets en chefs

Hermione avait entendu entendu la dispute entre Ange et Draco,elle attendit que le serpentard parte pour aller voir la jeune fille.Quand elle la vit entrain de pleurer sur le canapé elle ne put se retenir de la rejoindre.Elle s'assit donc sur le canapé et prit la serpentarde dans les bras.

H douce:Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?

A:Je suis si fatiguée,de tout

H douce:Tu veux en parler Ange ?

Ange réalisa qu'elle était dans les bras de la Griffondors et se retira brusquement et la regardant.

A brusque:Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger, nous ne sommes pas amies aux dernières nouvelles !

H:Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Malfoy et puis pleurer alors je suis venu te voir

A:Sache que si tu attends des remerciements tu n'en n'auras pas

H:Pourquoi veux-tu te faire parraître pour ce que tu n'es pas ?

A:Vous n'avez que ce mot en bouche ou quoi ! St Potter m'a fait la même remarque tout à l'heure!

H:Tu lui ressembles beaucoup,surtout les yeux

Ange écarquilla les yeux,Draco lui avait dit que la griffondor était intelligente mais elle ne le pensait pas à ce point. La jeune fille fit semblant de ne pas voir de quoi elle parlait.

A:Que veux-tu dire Granger ?! Mes yeux ressemblent à ceux de qui ?

H:Harry, enfin à ceux de sa mère Lily Potter.Ange est-ce-que toi et Harry avait un lien de parenté ? Ce serait génial !

Les yeux d'Ange se remplir de larmes et elle se précipita dans la chambre de Draco, en laissant Hermione surprise de sa réaction.La jeune serpentarde sauta dans les bras de son compagnon en pleur,celui-ci la réceptionna tant bien que mal et ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le lit.Le prince passa doucement sa main dans le dos de sa compagne.

D inquiet:Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

A pleurant:Si tu savais...

D inquiet:Dit-moi

A:J'ai un frère...

D souriant:Je sais, Justin, et je m'excuse pour la réaction que j'ai eu tout à l'heure mais il faut ...

A:Non, un frère avec qui j'ai le même sang 


	9. Révélation

Draco regarda Ange un peu perdu,il passa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille pour ainsi lui dire de continuer.

D souriant:Tu peux tout me dire ma princesse,vas-y...

A pleurant:Tu ne voudras pus de moi ! Et je ne veux...ne veux pas te perdre Draco !

D:Je te jure que jamais je ne te quitterai,même mort je resterai à tes côtés

Ange se redressa et s'agenouilla sur le lit, elle essuya ses larmes et fit face au serpentard.

A:Il faut que je te raconte toute l'histoire dans ce cas, mais ne m'interromt pas s'il te plaît,car je sens que je n'aurai pas le courage de continuer

D:D'accord

A:Il faut que tu remontes à 18ans en arrière, le soir où le Lord tomba, le soir où il perdit ses pouvoirs pour laisser le monde sorcier en paix pendant 15ans.Une famille venait de s'installer dans un petit village du nom de Godric Hollow avec leur fille de 2ans et leur fils de 1an.Cette famille fut la plus heureuse,les plus fidèles amis des parents venaient tout le temps pour donner de la joie et de la bonne humeur, ces amis raconter leurs aventures de quand ils étaient élèves à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, où comment le père avait réussi à conquêrir la mère après des années de drague. Mais un soir tout s'écroula, la maman était partie coucher ses enfants, la petite fille en première, alors que la maman bordait le petit frère la petite fille sorit de son lit pour aller fair un bisou à son papa.Quand elle arriva en haut des escaliers, elle vit la porte d'entrée voler en éclat et un homme entrer, son papa s'interposa,il n'avait pas vu son petit trèsor comme il l'appelait, le méchant sorcier prononca une formule magique et un éclair vert sortit de la baguette.Là ce fut comme un ralentit, la petite fille vit son papa tomber par terre au ralentit et elle pleura et partit en courant voir sa maman.Celle-ci sortit au même moment et dit à sa fille de la rejoindre, elle la cacha dans l'armoire de son petit-frère mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bien fermer la porte, alors la petite fille pu voir tout ce qu'il se passait.Elle put voir sa maman tenir son petit frère fort contre elle et supplier le méchant sorcier de ne pas lui faire de mal, de prendre sa vie mais pas celle de son bébé.Mais le méchant sorcier redit la formule et le même éclair vert sortit de sa baguette, sa maman tomba par terre avec son petit frère, mais son petit frère était encore vivant alors que le méchant sorcier disparut, son petit frère eut juste une petite cicatrice sur son front en forme d'éclair.

Les larmes coulaient abondament sur les joues de la jeune fille, Draco prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra pour lui dire de continuer,il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, pour se libérer des fantômes de son passé.

D doux:Et qu'est-il arrivé à la petite fille et à son petit frère ?

A:Peu de temps après la petite fille vit son oncle Si' arriver en courant puis s'écrouler en larmes à la vue de son meilleur ami, de son frère et de sa femme, puis il dû partir, mais quelques minutes plus tard un autre homme arriva, cet homme la petite fille ne l'avait jamais vu, c'était le plus grand de tous elle en était sûr.L'homme prit son petit frère et l'enveloppa dans une couverture, il n'avait pas vu la petite fille cachée dans l'armoire, puis il partit. Beaucoup de temps plus tard pleins de personnes rentrèrent dans la maison ils semblaient tous tristes et heureux à la fois, la petite fille vit son parrain et sentit qu'elle ni avait plus de danger, alors elle sortit et alla vers son Mus'.Quand le parrain vit sa filleul elle put vois un sourire sur son visage, et il l'a prit dans ses bras et la consola.Il eut le droit d'élever la petite fille, mais quand elle eut l'âge d'aller à l'école le parrain de la fillette dû se séparer d'elle, il l'envoya chez des amis à elle dans un pays très lointain, mais la petite fille fut triste d'être séparée de son Mus' c'était comme si elle perdait une deuxième fois sa famille, alors elle lui en a voulut et lui en veut encore.

D:Et son petit-frère où est-il allait ?

A souriant tristement:La petite fille ne l'a jamais voulut, elle a toujours cru qu'il s'était fait tuer par le géant qui était venu le voir, alors la petite fille a continuée à vivre pour lui, elle avait prit le doudou de son petit frère et lui racontait tout.

D:La petite-fille était heureuse dans sa nouvelle famille ?

A:Oui, elle avait ses deux meilleurs amis là-bas, ils étaient ses grands-frères.Mais le jour où la petite fille fut la plus heureuse c'est quand elle vit son ange, le plus beau garçon qu'elle est jamais pu voir de toute sa vie.Lorsque qu'elle croisa son regard acier elle comprit que c'était lui sa moitié,mais quand il du rentrer chez lui elle fut très triste mais ses frères furent là pour la faire sourire.Puis quand la petite fille revit l'ange ils s'embrassèrent et tout les deux furent amoureux et heureux quand la petite fille annonca qu'elle allait dans la même école que son amoureux elle explosa de joie.Mais ce que la petite fille n'avait pas prévue c'est qu'elle allait retrouver son petit frère dans cette école, elle fut heureuse et malheureuse à la fois, alors elle se jura de tout faire pour le protéger du méchant sorcier qui était de retour, car la petite fille a de très grands pouvoirs.Et la petit fille a aussi très peur car son ange et son petit frère se détestent alors elle a peur que son ange ne veuille plus d'elle...

Ange regarda Draco dans les yeux,jamais elle ne lui avait vu e regard, il était doux et...amoureux.Le serpentard s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, il mit sa bouche contre son oreille.

D doux:Tu pourras dire à la petite fille qu'elle n'a pas à s'en vouloir car son amoureux l'aime et ne la quittera jamais. Par contre pour ce qui est de son petit frère il est vrai qu'il ne l'aime pas, mais il aidera la petite fille à le protéger car il sait que si il lui arriverait quelque chose la petite fille pleurerait et serait très triste, et ca son amoureux ne veux pas.

Ange éclata en sanglot et Draco se coucha avec elle tout en la tenant contre elle. La jeune fille s'endormit d'épuisement suite à toutes ses émotions alors que le serpentard veilla sur elle pendant encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte lui aussi. 


	10. Retour et bienvenue à Poudlard

Chambre des préféts

Quand Draco se réveilla il tenait toujours Ange contre lui, il regarda l'heure qu'il était et vit qu'il était temps qu'ils se préparent.Le serpentard se décolla un peu de sa princesse et passa doucement sa main contre sa joue, elle bougea un peu puis ses yeux papillonnèrent et s'encrèrent dans ceux orageux.

D souriant et doucement:Bonjour toi

A: Salut beau prince

Ange commença à l'embrasser et à lui monter dessus, Draco eu beaucoup de mal à résister mais il réussi à s'écarter un peu à bout de souffle

D:C'est...pas que je t'aime...pas...mais fa...faut qu'on se prépare...

A boudant: T'es nul...(coquine) tu m'emmènes à la douche ?

D sourire malfoyen:Une petite alors

A souriant:Toute petite...

Ange recommença à l'embrasser puis partit en courant à la douche le serpentard la suivant (je vous laisse deviner pour se qui ce passe lol). Le couple ressortit plusieurs longues minutes plus tard et dû courir pour arriver à l'heure à la grande salle, quand Justin les vit essoufflés il leur fit un sourire.

Grande Salle

Le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva, alla à son pupitre et réclama le silence qui se fit tout de suite.Elle regarda les quatres tables de son regard perçant puis commença son discour

McGo:Maintenant que tout le monde est là (Draco et Ange se regarde) je vais pouvoir vous faire passer quelques informations de dernières minutes. Comme vous pouvez le voir nous n'avons pas de professeur pour les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal,celui de l'année dernière étant...bref...,mais rassurez vous avez un remplaçant qui est arrivé ce matin même.La plus grande majorité d'entre vous le connaisse, Professeur si vous voulez bien venir...

La petite porte que se trouvait derrière la table des enseignants s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le nouveau venu, à sa vu Ange se leva et le regarda dans les yeux et dit à haute voix

A: Toujours en vie Lupin ca fait plaisir de te voir petit loup

McGo:Mlle Nitscovitch veuillez vous taire et parler avec un peu plus de respect à votre professeur !

A venimeuse:Jamais je n'aurais du respect pour cet...cet...chose !

McGo outrée:MLLE NITSCOVITCH !!!!!!!

??? froid:Vous feriez mieu de la fermer vieille chouette, vous ne savez même pas de qui ou plutôt quoi vous prenez la défense.

A:Ta gueule Justin tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans

Le frère et la soeur se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes du temps que la directrice se remette de ses émotions puis repportèrent leurs attentions au discour.Lupin s'était assis après les paroles de la serpentarde et fit un signe à Harry de rester calme.

A:Alors professeur vous continuer votre discour

McGo:Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau ce soir mlle Nitscowitch et je retire 100 points à serpentard.Bien, la seconde nouvelle et que nous allons acceuillire dans quelques jours un nouvel élève encore une fois un 7ème année alors je vous prierez de ne pas le regarder comme une bête curieuse! Maintenant je vous souhaite un bon appétit

Les plats se repplirent en même temps que les emplos du temps, Draco et Ange prirent le leur alors que tout leurs camarades les regardaient.Blaise prit son courage à deux mains

B:Ange tu ne penses pas que tu as ét" un peu fort avec Lupin ,bon c'est vrai que notre maison ono peu pas le blérer mais de là à faire ce que t'as fait...

A glacial: C'est une histoire entre lui est moi Blaise alors vous pouvez l'- tuuut - comme vous voulez c'est pas moi qui irai le défendre ok?! (à D) Tu as vu notre emploi du temps ?!

Lundi: 8-10Potion avec l'autre morse/ 10-12 Métamorphose avec la chouette/ 13-14Perm/14-16Botanique  
Mardi: 8-10:Divination/1012:vol /13-14:Histoire de la magie/14-16:DCFM  
Mercredi: 8-10:Sortilèges/10-12:Potion  
Jeudi: 8-10:Soin aux crétures magiques/10-12:Métamorphose  
Vendredi: 8-10:Botanique/ 10-12: Etudes des rune/ 13-15:DCFM/15-18:Sortilège / 21-22:Astronomie

Cours en communs:DCFM,Potion et Métamorphose avec les Griffondors, Botanique et Sortilège avec les Poufssoufles, Histoire de la magie et Soin aux crétures magique avec les Serdaigles  
Et il n'y a pas de duel !!!!!!!!!!! Et on se tape les 3/4 des cours avec St Potter !

D:Bienvenue à Poudlard princesse


	11. Affrontement

Grande Salle

Alors que les élèves commençaient à se rendre à leurs salles de cours, le professeur McGonagal alla à la table des Serpentards et dit à Ange de la suivre, elle alla ensuite à la table des Griffondors et appela Harry. Tout deux suivirent la directrice dans son bureau, quand ils arrivèrent ils purent voir qu'il y avait déjà un visiteur dans la pièce.

A énervée: Vous vous foutez de moi !

McGo sec: Votre language miss Nitscowitch ! Je ne tolérerai plus vos écarts ! Bien prenez place

Les deux élèves prirent une chaise, Harry se mit à côté du visiteur et Ange se mit à l'opposé des deux. McGonagal s'asseya en face des trois et joigna ses mains.

McGo: Je pense qu'il est temps de révéler la vérité, cela fait trop longtemps que l'on ment... n'est-ce pas Remus ?

R triste: Oui...trop longtemps...

H perdu: Que voulez vous dire ?

A froide: Que ce cher professeur Lupin n'est pas qui tu crois Potty

H: Je ne t'ai pas...

A: Tutututut...voyons Potter ne parle pas ainsi en présence de notre enfin nos chers directeurs !

McGo: Silence ! Bien Remus je vous laisse raconter

Remus se mit bien assis dans son fauteuil et décida d'y aller de but en blanc

R: Harry ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te choquer et tu vas croire que je te ment, mais je peux t'assurai que c'est la strict vérité. Ange, toi et moi sommes liens, je suis son parrain et elle est...elle est ta grande soeur

Harry en eut le souffle coupé, il regarda à tour de rôle Remus et Ange puis se tourna finalement vers le maraudeur

H choqué: Tu...vous...blaguez c'est ça ?! C'est faux elle et...moi ne pouvons pas avoir le même sang !

A dénuée d'émotion: Pourtant c'est bel et bien le cas Harry, toi et moi sommes liés. Quand tu as était emmené chez la soeur de Ly... maman j'ai cru que tu avais été tués et Remus m'a prit pour m'élever. Depuis toute ces années j'ai cru que j'étais la seule Potter en vie et quand j'ai apprit que tu étas encore en vie et lorsque je t'ai vu dans le traintu peux me croire... tu leur ressembles beaucoup...encore plus que moi...

H froid: Jamais tu pourras me faire croire que tu es ma soeur ! Tu crois que je vais croire ta petite histoire ?! C'est très facil,tout le monde connnais la malheureuse petite histoire du Survivant !

A: Dans ce cas...

Ange se leva et sortit de la pièce quand elle arriva dans le couloir Remus l'appela

A agressive: Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux Lupin ?!

R: Laisse lui du temps

A: Du temps ?! Tu sais combien de temps ca fait pour moi que j'attends ?! 16 ANS REMUS !

R souriant tristement: Tu ne le savais pas juqu'à 2 mois qu'il était encore en vie alors arrête...

A énervé: Oui c'est vrai, et c'est grâce à qui ? A toi mon très cher et tendre parrain ! Oh merci mille fois merci de m'avoir caché mon petit frère pendant toutes ces années.

R: Ange, pourquoi es-tu devenue ainsi ?

A: Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Très bonne question petit loup-garou, peut-être qu'avoir vu mes parents se faire assassiner devant mes yeux par Voldy alors que je n'avais que 2ans, ou peut-être que ma seule famille qui était encore la pour moi, c'est-à-dire toi, ma laissé à une famille lors de mon entrée au collège. Franchement je me pose la question vois-tu...

R: J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour toi, et je ne t'ai pas "laissé" n'importe où, tu connaissais les Nitscowitch et Justin,toi et Drake étez liés, vous êtez comme frères et soeurs !

A: Tu crois vraiment me connaître à ce point, j'ai changé Remus et sache que j'ai fait certaines choses que tu en mourrai sur place...

R:Qu'as-tu fais ?!

A:Pleins de choses...

Ange reprit sa route en faisant un signe de main à Lupin, celui-ci ne s'apperçut qu'à ce moment là qu'Harry les avait écoutés.


	12. Ponit de vue

Couloir qui mène au bureau du directeur

Harry dessendit lentement les dernières marches qui le menaient à Lupin, celui-ci le regardait en essayant de refouler sa peine.

L: Tu as tout entendu ?

H: Oui, pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais dit avant que j'avais une soeur ? J'aurais pu éviter d'aller chez les Dursley !

L souriant tristement: Rien n'est simple Harry, écoute, si nous t'avons séparé de ta soeur c'est pour vous protéger tout les deux, il est vrai qu'elle est beaucoup moins connue que toi dans le monde des sorciers, vu qu'elle n'a pas "survécue" d'une certaine manière...mais ça tout le monde sans moque sauf ses proches et ils sont peux

H choquée: Comment ça pas survécue ?! Elle a vu nos parents se faire assassiner devant elle !

L: _Je m'en rappel très bien, ses cauchemards, ses peurs, sa haine,... tout_

H: Pourquoi l'avez-vous confiée à une famille d'acceuil ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir confiée à nos charmants "oncle, tante et cousin" Dursley ?!

L: C'est une autre histoire, maintenant tu ferais mieu d'aller en cours car tu as beaucoup de retard

H: Répondez moi ! Professeur !

Lupin partit en laissant Harry énervé de n'avoir pas eu sa réponse. Pendant ce temps Ange était arrivée aux cachots pour le double cours de potion, elle entra en frappant à peine.

A indifférente à son retard: Veuillez m'excuser Professeur Slugorn, mais j'était avec la directric et le professeur Lupin.

La jeune fille commença à se diriger vers la table de Draco où celui-ci lui avait réservé une place, mais elle fut arrêtée par Slugorn

S: Non non miss Nitscowitch vous alez vous mettre ailleurs je vous prie. Mr Weasley allai vous mettre près de Mr Malfoy, quand à vous Mlle Granger vous allez vous mettre à côté de Mr Nitscowitch

D glacial: Je vous demande pardon...professeur ? Pourquoi Ange ne peux pas se mettre à côté de moi ?!

S: Mr Malfoy je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, je ne crois pas que ce soit vous qui faitez l'autorité dans ces cachots ! Maintenant regagnez tous vos place et faite votre potion

Les deux Griffondors se déplacèrent avec un sourire de joie au visage, la serpentarde fit un léger sourire à son compagnon et prit sa nouvelle place en douceur. Peu de temps après la porte du cachot se rouvrit pour laisser place à Harry, il ressortit le même discour au maître des potions et celui-ci lui sourira et le plaça aux côtés de sa soeur. L'élu serra les poigts et se dirigea vers elle, en passant près de la table de Draco celui-ci lui donna un coup tout en lui faisant passer un papier. Arrivé à sa place, il s'asseya lourdement et sortit son manuel pour le cacher et ouvrit son mot.

_Si tu lui fait une seule remarque t'es un homme mort St Potter xx_

D.M

Le message était on ne peut plus clair, mais Harry n'en prit pas garde. Il se tourna vers la jeune fit et la regarda pendant plusieur minutes.

A agacée: Qu'est-ce t'a Potty tu m'as pas assez vue ou quoi ?!

H:...

A froide: On a une potion à faire, malgrès tes piètres réussites, et oui je suis au courant, je te prierai de m'aider un tant soit peu en éviter de me regarder !

H: Je suis désolé

Ange faillit perdre l'équilibre, elle se tourna vers Justin qui était juste derrière elle puis regarda de nouveau Harry.

A perdue: Pou...pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

H: Je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi tout à l'heure, et j'imagine ce qu'à dû être ta vie en passant que...que tu n'avais plus de famille

A froide: Tu éprouves donc des remords...intéressant, le grand Harry Potter a de la culpabilité, par Salazard qui l'eu cru

H: Pourquoi te moques-tu ?

A: C'est dans ma nature que veux-tu...on dirait que j'ai hérité des Black alors que nous n'avons aucun liens,Bella en serait fière

H haineux: Tu connais cette...cette...

A souriant méchament: Cette merveilleuse femme, oui, je la connait mêm très bien et nous sommes très proches toute les deux

H haineux: Elle a ...

A souriant: Tué Si', oui mais que veux tu c'est la vie on ni peux rien, comme la mort de Lily, James, Albus, et tout ces sorciers innocents. On ni peut rien Potty et il faut t'y faire c'est tout...

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La sonnerie mit fin à la conversation des deux Potter et Ange se dépêcha de remettre son travail sur le bureau pour rejoindre ensuite son Serpentard après avoir parler briévement avec son frère. Harry fut rejoint par Hermione et Ron, tout deux furent surprit de l'état d'énervement de leur ami mais celui-ci leur dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il leur raconterai ce qu'il avait apprit dans lebureau de McGonagal


	13. Démonstration

Ange, Justin, Blaise et Draco se rendaient à la salle de méthamorphose, tout les élèves qui les croisés étaient surpris de voir un Griffondor avec trois Serpentards et de plus amis. Ils arrivèrent tout les quatres avec quelques minutes d'avance et prirent tranquillement leurs places, le couple ensemble et juste devant eux les deux autres. Les autres élèves arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tards est prirent à leurs tours leurs places. Le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva quelques minutes plus tards et commença le premier cours de l'année. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs particulièrement difficile, il s'agissait des _Animagus_.

McGo: Qui peux me dire en quoi consiste l'Animagie ?

Elle regarda ses élèves avec ses yeux persants, et s'arrêta sur Ange et Justin qui rigolaient entre eux. Pour la première fois en sept ansele n'interrogea pas Hermione, qui était quasiment debout, la main levée.

McGo sec: Miss Nitscowitch ou Mr Nitscowitch pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ou vous êtez trop occupés à vous distraire ?

J souriant à A: Tu lui réponds ou je le fait ?

A souriant: Je m'en occupe.(froide) Un Animagus est un sorcier capable de se transformer en animal. Le nombre d'Animagi est suivi de très près par le Ministère car la transformation est un processus délicat et dangereux. Les Animagis sont tenus de se déclarer au Ministère, au Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, mais cela n'a pas empêché certains de la cacher. Je peux d'ailleurs vous en citez si vous le souhaitiez

McGo: Allez-y

A: Il y a par exemple, le seul sorcier qui est parvenu à s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban, Sirius Black qui peut se transformer en chien; vous même, Minerva Mc Gonagall, qui pouvez vous changer en un chat tigré gris; Peter Pettigrow en rat; James Potter en cerf; ... voulez-vous que je continue ?

Mc Gonagall fut impressionnée des connaissances de la jeune fille, elle regarda son camarade de Griffondors et vit que celui-ci voulait ajouter quelque chose.

McGo: Mr Nitscowitch vous voulez rajouter ...

J: Oh je crois que que ma soeur vous a bien défini ce qu'est un animagus, je voulez juste savoir si nous allions mettre le cours en pratique ou nous alons faire que de la théorie ?

McGo: Je ne pense pas Mr Nitscowitch, il faut beaucoup de pratique pour pouvoir arriver à se transformer.

J déçut: Oh c'est dommage...

A ricanant: Wat wil jij, zij zijn te gering... en men durft Durmstang te kritiseren...

Justin ria à la remarque de la jeune fille ce qui leur valut les foudres du professeur

McGo sec: Pouvez vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire Miss

A souriant: Wat wil jij, zij zijn te gering... en men durft Durmstang te kritiseren...

McGo sec et froide: Ne vous moquez pas de moi Miss...

J souriant: Elle a dt qu'ils sont trop faibles...et que...c'est malheureux de critiquer Durmstang

McGo: Si vous êtez si douée Miss Nitscowitch et vous Mr Nitscowitch, et bien, montrer nous vos talents

Ange et Justin se regardèrent puis se levèrent, Draco et Blaise ricanèrent. La jeune fille se mit aux côtés de son frère

A à J: Tu commences ?

J charmeur: Comme toujours, la plus belle pour la fin

Le jeune homme retira sa cape, se concentra puis se transfoma en un magnifique puma. Il s'auta d'un petit bond sur le bureau du professeur et émi un cri puissant, en prenant bien soin de montrer ses crocs. Ange lui lança un regard blaisé, retira à son tour sa cape, mit ses cheveux en arrière et se transforma en une magnifique lionne. Elle regarda ses "camarades" à tour de rôle puis s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur Harry. Celui-ci l'a regardait avec un certaine admiration.

H: _Je ne peux plus douter, elle est bien ma soeur, elle est aussi une animagus comme papa..._

McGo admirative: Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je vois des enfants de votre âges qui arrivent sont animagus ... et je donne à chaques maisons 80 points !

Justin émit un léger gémissement puis repprit tout de suite après sa forme normale, il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, Ange le suivit tout de suite après et mit une main sur son épaule.

A murmurant: Jij voelt zich goed ?

J: Ne t'inquiète pas.


	14. Magie

Couloir, pendant la récréation

Ange et Draco regardaient Justin qui était assis contre le mur fatigué et encore plus blanc que tout à l'heure. La jeune serpentarde se baissa et mit sa main sur la joue de son qui sursauta .

J: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais très bien que c'est normal

A doucement: Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie te reposer, tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à midi sinon

J brusque: Hors de question, je viendrai en cours et tu ne m'en empêchera pas Ange !

A froide: Si tu fais un malaise ne viens pas me voir après et ...

J souriant méchament: Et tu ferais mieu d'appliquer tes propres conseils _petite soeur_ car c'est mal de cacher des _petites choses_ qui te suivront toute ta _vie_

A froide: Fait attention à ce que tu dis Justin, je sais ce que je fais !

D: Ne commençait pas tout les deux ...

???: Ange je peux te parler ?

Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent ainsi que le Griffondors et furent surpris de voir le trio d'or se tenir devant eux. Les autres élèves les regardèrent et se tenirent près à la moindre légendaire bataille entre les deux princes.

D glacial aux élèves: Il n'y a rien à regarder, dégager !

A embrassant D: J'aime ton autorité...tu le sais ça beau blond ?

D souriant: Je sais

A: Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potty ? T'as peurqu'on s'attaque au nouveau 'tit Griffy ?! T'inquiète pas l'élu, on lui fera rien

H: Je sais ça, je veux te parler de...ce que tu as dit...dans le bureau de McGo

A: Oh ça ! Tu as été clair, il n'y a qu'un seule parole avec moi Potter, pas deux

Her: Tu ne peux pas faire une exception ? Comprend le

J riant: Vous pourrez la supplier, l'implorer, la vénérer tout ce que vous voudrez rien ne pourra changer son avis. Même un Magyar à pointes en chaleur !

D glacial: Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis _Nitscowitch_ si tu ne veux vraiment pas passer ta première semain à l'infirmerie

Justin se le va et se mit à la hauteur de Draco bien que celui-ci faisait une demi-tête en plus.

J: Tu me cherches _Malfoy_ ?

D: Peut-être

A:Arrêté

J: Tu sais pas à qui t'a affaire mon vieu

A plus fort: Arrêté

D: Toi non plus à ce que je vois

A criant: ARR...

Ange ne fini pas sa phrase et tomba par terre, évanouie avec une main sur son ventre. Harry se coucha vers elle et tenta de la toucher mais Draco le poussa et prit la tête de la jeune fille contre lui, Justin à ses côtés

D paniqué: Princesse, réveil toi !

J paniqué: Ange !

Her: Au lieu de paniquer emmener la à l'infirmerie !

Le Serpentard prit sa princesse dans les bras et courrut jusqu'à l'infirmerie suivit de près par les quatres Griffondors. Quand ils arrivèrent madame Pomfresh les reçut en un grand CHUUUUTTTTTTT ! mais quand elle vit Ange, inconsciente, dans les bras du préfet en chef elle lui fit signe d'aller la coucher sur le premier lit. Daco la déposa comme si c'était le plus précieu trésors au monde et voulut rester, mais l'infimrière le fit sortir à coup de balais suivit du trio et de Justin. 


	15. Traité de Paix

Draco fulminait après l'infirmière de l'avoir mit à la porte, lui, le grand Draco Malfoy ! Justin c'était rassis contre le mur et se reposait tandisqu'Hermione et Ron tentaient de rassurer Harry. Au bout de plusieur minute la porte se rouvrit, le Serpentard rentra tout de suite et se rendit au lit de sa belle. Ange était blanche, son amoureux s'assit et lui prit sa main dans la sienne tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

D doucement: Princesse c'est pas l'heure de dormir

MmeP.: Mr Malfoy puis-je vous parler en priver s'il-vous-plaît ?

D froid: Je ne veux pas la quitter

MmeP.: A moins que vous ne vouliez les élèves ici présent sache ce qui est arrivé à mlle Nitscowitch...à vous de décider Mr Malfoy

Draco regarda tendrement Ange et répondit à l'infirmière sans prendre le soin de se retourner

D: Je sais ce qu'elle a, je m'occupe d'elle ne vous inquiétez pas

H froid: Qu'on ne s'inquiète pas Malfoy ?! Ange viens de nous faire un malaise ! Et toi tu dis de ne pas nous inuiéter, tu te fous de nous là !

D froid: Plus bas Potter, tu vas la réveiller alors qu'elle a besoin de se reposer. C'est derniers jours on étaient éprouvants pour elle

H froid: Dis moi ce qu'elle a, tu sais ce qu'elle est pour moi Malfoy !

D glacial: Tu l'as envoyée se faire voir St Potter...alors maintenant à son tour de t'envoyer voir ailleurs !

H glacial et énervé : Tu vas ...

Ange commença à bouger dans son lit, tourna sa tête et croisa son regard émeraude à celui d'acier du Serpentard qui lui sourit. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et prit conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas que tout les deux dans la salle.

A bas: Pourquoi ils sont là ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici Dray ?!

D doux et souriant: Disons _qu'il_ a trouvé que tu t"agitais un peu trop princesse, et _qu'il_ sait manifesté

A inquiète: Par Salazard! Il n'a rien ?!

MmeP.: Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Nitscowitch, tout va bien

Ange fut rassurée et comme le premier soir, un souffle de magie l'entoura, et la vêtie de sa robe de sorcière. Elle commença à sortir du lit quand le survivant lui it ses mains sur ses épaules et la força à s'asseoir

A surprise: Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ?!

H: Je prends soin de toi

A souriant: Tu te sens bien ? Tu sais si tu as des problèmes de super héro, tu es tombé sur la mauvaise personne

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit sans la quitter

H: J'ai perdu trop de temps à ne pas te connaître...et je ne veux pas continuer ainsi, tu es ma grande soeur et je veux que tu prennes une place importante dans ma vie !

J riant: Ange c'est toi qui nous fait un malaise et c'est Potty qui a les répercutions ! Vous êtez trop forts tout les deux... mais ce sera malheureusement impossible à accomplire ton petit rêves Survivant

Her froide: Et pourquoi ça Justin ?!

J regardant A: Car nous sommes tout les deux l'inverse de vous, voilà pourquoi

A: Essayons Po...Harry, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te raconte ma vie. Et qui dit que tu m'acceptes dit que tu acceptes Draco et Justin c'est bien clair ? Si ce n'est pas le cas laisse tomber

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione pour avoir leurs avis puis approuva les conditions d'Ange.La jeune fille sourie puis quitta son lit pour retrouver les bras protecteurs de Draco, celui-ci lui embrassa la tempe, elle le regarda puis regarda son frère. L'élu fit un pas en drection du couple et tendis sa main vers le Serpentard.

H: Je ne te dit pas que je fais ca de gaieté coeur Malfoy, mais pour Ange c'est clair ? Alors je t'offre mon amitié en espérant que tu l'acceptes

D froid: Si je me rappel bien, tu as rejetée la mienne en première année

H:...

D souriant à la Malfoy: Très bien, j'accepte et dans les mêmes conditions que toi

J: Je crois que je vais devoir me joindre à vous

A souriant: Je crois aussi, et surtout tu te dois en digne Nitscowitch acceuillir ton demi-frère

J: Je crois pas Ange

Ange fit une grimace et sortit de l'infirmerie sans que Madama Pomfresh ne puisse dire quelque chose tellement elle était stupéfaite du spectacle qui s'était déroulé devant elle, les deux ennemis de Poudlard venait de signer un traîté de paix.


	16. Rapprochement ?

Parc de Poudlard, entre midi.

Les nouveaux "amis" étaient tous près du lac, à l'abris des arbres. Draco, contre un arbre, avait Ange contre lui et la tenait dans ses bras la tête enfouit dans ses cheveux, les autres étaient assis autour d'eux. Justin semblait avoir récupérer depuis son altercation avec le blond et avait reprit des couleurs. La Serpentarde commença à bouger sous les grognements de son compagnon.

D ralant: Tu es obliger de bouger ?

A souriant: Oui môssieur Malfoy, je suis obliger car nos charmants amis ici présent veulent certainement nous parler au lieu de nous regarder comme des bêtes curieuses !

D relevant la tête: Zabini est là ?!

J souriant: Désolé mon vieu mais ton Blaisou n'est pas là pour le moment, il va falloir que la Majestée Malfoy doivent supporter quatres Griffondors que nous sommes..

D se levant: Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser. (à A) Si tu me cherche je serait à la salle commune princesse

Draco commença à partir quand il fit demi tour contre sa volonté, il fusilla Ange du regard qui il se rassit

D foird: Tu ne pouvais pas me dire de rester au lieu de me "diriger" !

A souriant: J'aime avoir le contrôle tu dois le savoir pourtant ! Bon Po...Harry qu'est-ce que tu veux nous demander depuis le départ ? Car là, comme tu es partit tu vas avoir un sacré mal de crâne !

R:Tu...ne serais...pas Legilimance...par hazard ?!

J souriant et ironique: Futé Weasmoche plus que ton regard ne le laisse paraître !

Her sec: Comique Nitscowitch...comique...

A froide: On avait dit que nous étions amis ! Bon vas-y Harry

H génê: Sais-tu que Voldemort est de retour ?

L'ambiance passa d'à paut près dentendue à tendue., Justin se redressa et fixa Harry. La soeur de celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourie

A souriant: Comme tu le sais, Voldemort est beaucoup plus "célèbre" ici que dans les autres pays, mais le second pays le plus touché est la Bulgarie. Lors de la première guerre il est allé dans toute les plus grandes familles recruter.

Her: Les Nitscowitch en faisait parti ?

J dur: Les plus grandes familles Granger, et ma enfin notre famille est la plus grande de toute la Bulgarie ...

A:...et non, enfin la plus part des membres ont refuser

H: Et, êtez-vous ...

J souriant: Mangemort ? Je ne sais même pas si mes propres parents le sont ou non, nous ne disons pas qui l'est ou pas Potter, par mesure de sécurité

Her: Si je comprend bien, si l'un de vous deux l'est, par exemple, l'autre ne le sait pas c'est bien ça

D: Tu n'es pas la Miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout pour rien Granger

A énervée: Draco, ce n'est pas elle qui va avoir besoin des leçons pour être un parfait petit Malfoy en 10 leçons, alors tu vas arrêter tes sarcasmes ! C'EST CLAIR ?!

D: Bon on va aller en Botanique d'accord ? Les palntes vont te calmer !

Ange se retourna contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard

A: S'cus moi Dray, je voulais po te crier dessus beau blond ! Mais ca part tout seul !

D errant A: Je sais, aller viens tu te donnes en spectacle, on va aller aux serres ça va te calmer (à H) Tu continueras tes questions plus tard Potter

Le couple se leva et partit au serre sous le regard suspicieu d'Hermione alors que les garçons étaient déjà en route pour le château. 


	17. Ami retrouvé

La fin des cours avait sonnée depuis un bon moment déjà et les tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Ange et Dacro étaient bien entendu l'un à côté de l'autre et face à Harry, les deux Serpentards tenaient encore une fois une discution passionnante avec Blaise sur le Quidditch, ils durent se tairent quand le Profeseur McGonagall se leva.La vieille femme alla à son pupitre et regarda ses élèves.

McGo: Comme je vous l"ai dit hier soir lors de votre arrivée, un nouvel élève va se joindre ànotre école pour faire sa septième et dernière année. Maintenant saluons-le et qu'il aille rejoindre ses nouveaux partenaire de maison.

Le professeur Chourave alla près de la directrice et posa le choixpeau et le tabouret quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur un jeune garçon. Il s'avança avec une démarche nonchalant entres les table en regardant parmis les élèves comme si il cherchait quelqu'un. A la table des Griffondors Justin souriait en regardant le nouveau alors que chez les Serpentards Ange avait attrapé la main de Draco les larmes aux yeux, celui-ci avait lui aussi un léger sourrir aux lèvre. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de McGonnagal et celle-ci dit bien fort pour que toute les salle entende.

McGo:Drake Kanev veuillez vous asseoir et mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête

Drake s'asseya et fit ce que la directrice lui dit,; le choixpeau se mit tout de suite à lui parler

C: Mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhh je vois une loyauté envers tes amis très dur, par contre tu ressens un réel mépris pour les autres personnes. Je vois aussi de très grandes capacité: intelligence, ruse, fourberie, oh... de la cruauté il n'y a pas de doute pour toi , se sera ... SERPENTARD !!!!!!!!

Ange poussa un cri de joie et se leva pour serrer Drake dans ses bras sous le regard rieur de Justin. Harry se pencha vers celui-ci

H: Vous le connaissez ?

J souriant: A-t-on avis Potty ?!

Her: Justin n'oubli pas, Ange à dit qur nous devions essayer de nous entendre !

J avec un drôle de regard: Ecoute Granger, aux dernières nouvelles Ange n'est pas ma mère, ma mère est Blanche Nitscowitch ok ?! Alors je ferais comme bon me semble, et je ferais ce que je veux, quand je veux et où je veux ?! Compris Miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout !

R s'énervant: Hé ne parles pas come ça à Mione' !

H: Laisse Ron ! Alors, tu veux me répondre ou non Justin ?

J souriant: Mouai, de toute manière tu iras demander à la gente demoiselle après alors autant le faire tout de suite, car sinon elle va nous piquer une saute d'humeur et ce sera encore Malfoy qui devras la calmer...c'est que j'y tiens à mon tit Draco moi c'est le seul qui puisse l'approcer sans recevoir de mauvais sortilèges ! (voyant le regard D'H) C'est bon Potty, Drake Kanev et notre meilleur amis depuis toujours, il est aussi comme le grand frère d'Ange. Il n'est pas venu hier car il ne savait pas si il restait en Bulgarie ou pas à cause de quelques trucs qu'il avait à regler. Normalement il ne devait venir que dans une semaine, mais on dirait qu'il a put tout finirplus rapidement. Voilà ça te suffit ou non?

H:Il vient pour la même raison que toi et ma so... et Ange ?

J: Bien vu Ryry ! Futé mon grand.

Justin vit pardessus l'épaule de Ron que ses trois amis de Serpentards sortaient pour aller dans le parc, il fini vite fait sa part de tarte et partit les rejoindre. Les trois Serpentards se tenaient assis au même arbre que midi, Ange toujours dans les bras de son compagnon. Ceux-ci avaient leurs mains enlaçées sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Drake les regardaient en souriant alors que Justin s'assaiyait.

J à A Alors contentes de revoir ton petit Drake ?!

A souriant: Tu ne peux pas imaginer Justin, tu as fait bon voyage Drake ?

D: Ouai, j'ai transplané jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai merché jusqu'ici, tu dois bien t'imaginer que je préfére tout de même l'ambiance de Durmstang

A: Oui, c'est pas la même chose, mais je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois dans la même maison que moi !

D se moquant: Attends ma belle, tu veux dire que le digne héritié mâle des Nitscowitch n'est pas à Serpentards ?

Draco ricanant: Parfaitement, le petit Justinichou à sa maman est à Griffondors !

D riant: Alors là mon vieux tu m'en auras fait voir de toutes les couleurs !!!!!!

J: Rigole rigole, vas-y moque toi (regardant A et souriant) Mais ce n'est pas moi qui fait des malaises au moins !

A: Hé j'ai des circonstances aténuantes s'il-te-plaît !

Draco: Et si tu veux un jours les connaîtres et en avoir toi même, je te conseil de ne pas lui faire de remarque !

D: C'est pour quand ?

A regardant amoureusement D: On lui dit ou pas beau blond ?

Draco: Il a bien le droit de savoir non

A souriant et heureuse: Vi, alors môssieur Kanev, meussieur Malfoy et moi même ici présent avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que les dignes familles Nitscowitch-Malfoy n'auront pas un mes deux héritiés pour leurs successions, et ils pointeront le bout de leurs magnifiques nez pour le mois de mai si tous ce passe bien !

D: Félicitation, et je vais vous poser la question qui tue comme on dit, vous familles sont-elles au courant ?

Draco ressera son étreinte et enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux de sa princesse alors que celle-ci avait un regard glacial. 


	18. Menacé de Mort ?

Drake regardait les amoureux et vit qu'il avait touché leur point sensible, il tourna la tête vers Justin et lui fit signe de partir. Le jeune bulgare fit un peu la grimace et se partit les mains dans les poches vers le terrain quidditch. Drake repporta son attention aux deux Serpentards, souffla un coup puis se lança.

D: Vu votre réaction je dois en conclure que vous n'avez rien dit, n'est-ce-pas ...

Draco sortit de sa "cachette" et le fusilla du regard

Draco sarcastique: Que tu es futé ! Heureux de voir que le voyage ne t'a pas endommagé tes neuromes

D: Dray, je suis habitué a tes remarques, et tu sais que depuis le temps ca ne me fait plus rien. Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

Draco riant sans joie: Tu me vois aller voir père et lui sortir: " Père excusez moi de vous déranger dans vos scéance de torture du parfait mangemort, mais je tiens à vous informer que la famille Malfoy va acceuillir deux nouveaux arrivants !"  
Et là il me répond avec joie: " Dès qu'ils naissent on va les confier au maître pour qu'ils soient à leur tour de parfait mangemort fils"  
Je suis désolé Drake, mais je ne veux pas de cette vie pour mes enfants, je préfére que père s'accharne sur moi avec le Lord que sur des enfants.

D: Et toi Ange tu l'as dit aux Nitscowitch ?

A triste: Drake ils m'ont acceuillis, ils m'ont élever dans la droiture de notre rang de sang-pur et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'avoir un enfant hors mariage ou le concevoir, c'est pire qu'être né de moldus !

D: Parlant d'eux, tu l'as vu ?

A: Oui, et on se tolère mais ce n'est pas le grand amour non plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

D souriant: Connaissant ton caractère de chien...oui. Mais ne sois pas trop dur avec Harry Ange, car tu risque de perdre tout ce que tu as fait jusque maintenant, même si tu as eu un léger _accident_ de parcours

A souriant: Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?!

Draco: On a de la visite les enfants ...

Ange regarda vers le château et vit son parrain arriver tranquillement, elle se retourna et commença à embrasser passionnément un Draco surprit. Drake ria doucement et regarda Lupin droit dans les yeux, il lui fit un léger signe de tête puis partit le laissant seul avec le couple.

L: Hum hum

A s'interrompant: Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose Dray ?

D souriant: Non pourquoi ?

A: Ce n'est rien, reprenant 'elle le ré-embrasse)

L: Ange je sais que tu sais que je suis là, alors arrête ton manège et viens me parler...s'il te plaît

Ange regarda son amoureux dans le yeux et celui-ci se leva, lui fit un baiser sur la joue et se tourna vers le loup-garou

D glacial: Professeur ou non, si elle souffre, ce qui est déjà le cas, ou si elle est blessé je n'hésiterai pas a avoir recour à quelques sorts dont vous ne sortirait pas idem.

L: Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Malfoy, une discution n'a jamais tué personne

D glacial: C'est ce que vous croyez

A: Dray

Le jeune Serpentard regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme et partit au château. Lupin regarda sa filleul et lui fit son premier sourire, qu'elle acceuillit très mal

A froide: Pourquoi souriez-vous professeur ? Je suis donc si risible ?!

L souriant: Non, tu es juste magnifique

A surprise: Quoi ?

L souriant: Tu m'as compris, tu es vraimentdevenu une très belle jeune femme Ange, et laisse moi te dire que tu ressemble énormément à Lily

A: Non, je ne lui ressemble pas

L: Si tu le dis

A: Pourquoi vous voulez me parler ?

L: Pour me faire pardonner, si tu en es capable

A souriant: Vous pardonnez ! Mais de quoi ? Pour m'avoir lachement abandonner ?

L: Ange tu sais très bien que je n'avais pas le choix !

A: On a toujours le choix ! Tu te rends comptes que tu...tu m'as ammener chez père et mère en me disant que ce n'était que pour quelques jours ! TU N'ES JAMAIS REVENU REMUS !!!!!!

Ange avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles, Lupin se mit a genoux les essuya et la prise contre lui en la berçant comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

L: Calme toi, je n'ai pas eu le choix

A: Pourquoi m'as tu caché qu'Harry était encore en vie ?! J'ai cru qu'il était mort cette nuit là !!!!!!

L: C'était pour votre sécurité, Dumbledor avait...

Amauvaise: Ce vieu fou a bien fait de mourrir !

L: Ange ne dit pas ça, il était un grand homme ! Ecoute moi petit puce, Harry n'a pas eu une enfance facile lui non plus

A: Où il a était ? Quand même pas à l'orphelina !

L: Il aurait mieu valut, il est allé chez les Dursley

A:Qui est-ce ?

L: Vernon Dursley est votre oncle, Pétunia Dursley ou de nom de famille Evans est votre tante et Dudley Dursley votre cousin

A s'énervant: Ils ne se sont pas bien occupé de lui c'est ça

L: Le terme est faible, alors je te demanderai d'être un peu plus douce avec lui d'accord ?

A énervée: Plus douce avec lui ?! Tu te fous de moi ! Et moi alors tu crois que ma vie a était simple quand tu m'as si gentillement confié à père et mère! Tu sais qu'elle éducation j'ai eu ! Magie noire et blanche, bonnes manières, istinction dans les familles de sang purs, duels et j'en passe !

L triste: Je ne savais pas Ange, même quand tu étais en vacances chez eux ?

A souriant: Même pendant les vacances, mais je dois te remercier car maintenant je suis devenue forte et je compte parmis les sorcièrzes les plus puissantes parmis ses rang, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

Ange se releva fit un sourie mauvais à son "parrain" sortit sa baguette et ... 


	19. Déchirement d'une mère

Lupin regardait Ange et sa baguette alternativement, attendant de voir si elle allait passer à l'acte ou pas. La jeune fille lui sourit puis baissa son "arme"

A murmurant: Je préfére attendre, tu nous seras peut-être util et tu es trop proche d'Harry, tu es sa dernière famille Remus alors je te laisse une chance ...

Sur ce elle se retourna et partit rejoindre son homme dans la salle des préfétes en chefs, Lupin la suivit du regard avec une tristesse infinie dans les yeux.

--- 2 mois plus tards, novembre---

Deux mois avaient passé depuis la rentrée, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se laissant toujours des pics et là où c'était le pire était bien entendu en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où Ange s'amusait comme une folle à critiquer Remus.  
On était un mercredi après-midi et la jeune Serpentarde n'avait put cours, elle se promenait tranquillement dans le château quand elle se fit interpeler.

???: Ange attends-moi il faut que je te parle !

A se retournant: Oh...Parkinson que me vaut cette "joie" de te voir en un si bon après-midi ?

P: Je voulais te dire que je te laisse Draco, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas te le prendre

A: Hallelujah, par Morgane et Salazar tout puisssant serais-tu devenue un minimum intelligente ?

P:...

A froide: Tu as quelque chose d'autre à dire que je sais déjà? (voyant aucune réponse de P) Non?! Très bien vaarwel adieu

Ange continua son chemin mais ne vit pas Pansy sorit sa baguette et la pointer sur elle, la jeune fille n'entendu que le sort interdit _"Avada Kedavra"_. Alors qu'il allait la toucher, un halo bleu l'entoura. Le sort la toucha en plein dans le ventre et la jeune Serpentarde fut propulsée contre le mur. Parkinson s'aprocha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur t voir ce que son sort avait fait. La jeune Nitscowitch avait du sang qui coulait de la bouche et du nez et suffoquée, on pouvait voir aussi une plaie sur son ventre. Parkinson ria et partit.

--- Terrain de Quidditch ---

L'équipe des Griffondors avait pratiquement finit leur entraînement quand leur rival arriva avec à leur tête leur capitaine Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme fit signe à son équipe de rester là puis monta sur son balais et rejoignit le capitaine de l'équipe adverse.

D: On peut avoir le terrain Potter ?

H:Ouai c'est bon on a fini, on vous le laisse. Tu as vu Ange ou pas aujourd'hui ?

D sarcastique: Potty je passe toute mes nuits et journée avec elle, alors cesse avec tes questions stupide de Gryffi et ... Potty ? Potter ?! Harry !

Le survivant tenait sa tête entre ses mains et se retenait d'hurler, on pouvait voir le même halo bleu qui avait entouré Ange en sortir. Tout à coup le jeune bascula de son balais et commença une chute libre de plus de 30 mètres, grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur Draco le suiva et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fracasse. Les autres Serpentards furent surpris du comportement de leur prince même si depuis quelques temps entre lui et Potty, come ils aimaient l'appeler, ça c'était calmé. L'équipe des Gryffondors se posa et encercla les deux capitaines, le jeune Malfoy tapa les joues de son "beau-frère" tout en lui parlant.

D: Potty qu'est-ce t'as ?!

H gémissant: Ahhhhh...Ange...sou...souffre...voir...blessée...

D inquiet: Où est-elle Potter ?!

H souffrant: Château...troisième...'tage...salle...commande...voir...blessée...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Draco s'en aille en courant au château, il mit un temps record pour atteindre le troisième étage le coeur battant, quand il arriva à la salle sur demande il l'a vit, couchée, blessée. Il se précipita vers elle et l'a prise dans ses bras en dégageant ses cheveux collés par le sang sur son visage.

D fou d'inquiètude: Ange, princesse tu m'entends ?!

A inconsciente: ...

Draco la souleva et se précipita à l'infirmerie, il hurla sur la pauvre infirmière qui l'a prise tout de suite en charge. Au bout de plusieurs heures, la nuit étant tombée depuis plusieurs minutes, elle sortit pour aller retrouver le préfet en chef entouré pour son plus grand étonnement par le trio d'or et par Blaise, Justin et Drake.

Mme.P: Mr Malfoy puis-je vous parler ?

D:...

Mme.P: Mr Malfoy ?!

D bas: Allez-y, vous pouvez le dire ici de toute manière ils me harcéleront jusqu'à ce que je leurs disent.

Mme.P: Très bien. Je pense que vous saviez déjà que Miss Nitscowitch étaient enceinte ?

D retenant ses larmes: Oui...de...de jumeaux

Mme.P désolée: Votre compagne à reçut un sort interdit Mr Malfoy...

J froid: Lequel ?

Mme.P: L'avada kedavra

H: Mais on ne peut pas survivre de ce sort !

Mme.P: C'est vrai Miss Granger, et je ne peut vous dire comment elle l'a fait et...

D froid:On se fiche du pourquoi du comment elle a...survécue, dite moi ce qu'elle a par Salazard !

Mme.P triste: Je suis désolée Mr Malfoy, mais Mlle Nitscowitch a perdue un enfant suite au sort.

On put voir Draco serrer ses machoires et les poingts, il se leva et alla voir sa princesse. Quand il ouvrit les rideaux il put la voir repliée sur elle-même en pleurant, elle avait tout entendue. 


	20. ANNONCE

Pitite annonce

Je sais que je ne publie pas beaucoup, vois inexistant lol mais pour ceux que ça intéressent ma fic et beaucoup plus publiée sur le site suivant :

pseudo est toujours Gnoufpy, et pour me lire ou lire les autres auteurs, vous n'avez qu'à vous inscrire c'est gratuit .


	21. Blanche et Nickolas Nitscowitch

Désolé je n'ai pas fait de Disclaimer avant, donc rien ne m'appartient à part les nouveaux personnages qui appraîtrons au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapitre 20 --- Blanche et Nickolas Nitscowitch

Le trio d'Or et les deux bulgares se tenaient à l'éart du couple. Hermione tenait Harry dans ses bras, elle savait qu'il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien put faire pour sa soeur. Drake le regardait de son air tranquille comme à l'habitude alors que Justin s'énervait, tout à coup le jeune Griffondor se retira de son mur et commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand son ami l'interpella.

Dra: Où vas-tu ?

J énervé: A-t-on avis ?! Je vais tuer celui qui à osé lui faire du mal Drake !

Dra glacial: Imbeciel, gelooft jij dat het het beste te doen ding is[baka, crois-tu que c'est la meilleur chose à faire ?

J énervé: Dit moi toi qui est si intelligent ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?!

Her doucement: Il faudrait peut-être que tu préviennes vos parents non ?

J mauvais: Le jour où j'aurais besoin d'un conseil d'une S...

Dra glacial: Justin, verwittigt jij jouw ouders en zegt hun om hier te komen. Maar ofwel discreet is het niet nodig dat Lucius ofwel aan de stroom.  
[Justin, tu préviens tes parents et leur dit de venir ici. Mais soit discret il ne faut pas que Lucius ne soit au courant.

J: Je vais le faire mais tu sais très bien que je ne laisserais pas cette sale ordure en vie Drake

Dra sec: Que fais-tu encore ici Nitscowitch ?! Dégage prévenir tes parents !

Après un dernier regard glacial à son ami le jeune bulgare partit, Drake souffla puis s'assit contre le mur la tête entre les main, réfléchissant. Harry le regarda, puis s'agenouilla à sa hauteur

H: Merci

Dra: Pourquoi ?

H: De prendre soin d'Ange alors que je n'en suis pas capable

Dra souriant: Potter ca ne fait que 3 mois que tu l'as connais alors que pour moi ca fait 17 ans.

R: Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ? Tes amis souffrent et toi tu restes maître de la situation alors que Malfoy, qui est toujours d'un calme olympique, à perdu le coontrôle ?

Dra souriant tristement: Parfois les étapes d'une vie t'apprenne à te contrôler.

------ Lit d'Ange -----

Draco tenait Ange dans ses bras et lui embrassant les cheveux et en la berçant. La jeune fille ne cesait pas de pleurer, même la potion tranquilisante ne l'aidait pas.

A pleurant: Ma...faute...tout...

D: Ne dit pas ca princesse, ce n'est pas de ta faute

A pleurant: Je n'est pas...su le...protéger !

----Infirmerie ----

Cela faisait pres d'une demi-heure que Jutin avait prévenu ses parents quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la Directrice suivit de deux autres personnes. Drake et Justin se dirigèrent vers elles et s'inclinèrent

J: Vader,Moeder is het een plezier om u te herzien [ Père Mère c'est un plaisir de vous revoir

Dra: Blanche,Nickolas welkom [Blanche, Nickolas bienvenue

Blanche et Nickolas Nitscowitch se tenaientdevant eux. Blanche inspirait le respect quand on la voyait, elle était d'une beauté glacial avec ses cheveux blanc comme la neige et ses yeux bleux, mais il émanait une sorte de douceur infinie de cette femme. Son mari lui avait les cheveux noir et des yeux doré, on voyait tout de suite que c'était un sorcier très puissant et qui était près à tout. L'homme mit un main sur l'épaule de son fils et lui dit de se redresser, il en fit de même avec Drake. Mme Nitscowitch regarda Harry de ses yeux perssant, celui-ci s'enti un frisson le long de sa colonne vertebrale et attendant qu'elle lui parle à tout moment, mais le moment ne vint jamais grâce à l'arrivé de l'infirmière. Mme Pomfresh les salua et leur expliqua la situation.

B: Pouvons- nous allez la voir ?

Mme.P: Je ne vous cache pas que votre fille est très perturber par ce qu'il vient d'arriver Madame Nitscowitch mais ...

N sec: Vous ne répondez pas à la question de mon épouse madame, nous voulons savoir si oui ou non nous pouvons la voir

Mme.P: Vous pouvez, mais...

Le couple n'attendi pas et partit rejoindre leur fille, quand il ouvrire le rideau il trouvèrent Draco dans la même position essayant de calmer leur enfant. Le jeune Malfoy ne bougea pas fasse aux "intrus" et continua, il chuchotta à sa princesse la présence de ses parents. La jeune fille se mit à trembler encore plus à leur évocation.

A pleurant: Ik ben bedroefd [Je suis désolé !

B souriant soucement et prenant la main d'A: Het is niet van jouwe fout, wij gaan zorg van toi nemen die handhaaft [Ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous allons prendre soin de toi maintenant

A pleurant: Ik ben niet waardig Nitscowitch moeder[Je ne suis pas digne des Nitscowitch mère !

N sec: Het is door in deze stand te zijn dat jij niet waardig onze familie, jouw rij en jouw bloed te zijn[C'est en étant dans cette état que tu n'es pas digne de notre famille, de ton rang et de ton sang !

D: Vous pensez que c'est le bon moment Nickolas pour la rabaisser ?!

N: Jeune Malfoy je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour vous de parler pour le moment !

Draco serra les dents, se retira d'Ange et l'installa doucement dans son lit. Il fit signe à l'home de le suivre derrière le rideau et jeta un Silencio sur le lit pour que les deux femmes ne les entendes pas. Le jeune Serpentard remit son "masque malfoyen" et parla

D glacial: Je ne vous permet pas de parler ainsi à Ange, elle est fragile !

N: Jeune Malfoy je ne pense pas que vous ayez votre mot à dire, je suis son père et je sais ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour elle

D glacial: Come vous saviez ce qui était bon pour Victor ?

N glacial: Taisez-vous ou vous devrez répondre de vos paroles !

D: Je ne reçoit d'ordre de personne

Voyant la situation s'empirer Justin décida d'intervenir pour le bien de sa soeur si elle voulait revoir un jour son compagnon. Les deux homme se lancrent des éclair puis quand Mr Nitscowitch commença à retourner vers le lit il dit à Draco

N: Nous allons la reprendre avec nous en Bulgarie


	22. Intervention et Protestation

Désolé je n'ai pas fait de Disclaimer avant, donc rien ne m'appartient à part les nouveaux personnages qui appraîtrons au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapitre 21 ----Interventions et Protestations 

Draco, Justin, Drake et Harry regardait Nickolas les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, tous avaient la même phrase en tête "Non, il ne peux as faire ça !". Le Survivant commença à s'approcher quand le bras du jeune Nitscowitch lui barra la route, celui-ci regardait son père droit dans les yeux

J bas: Vader, kunt u dat niet doen [ Père, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

N sec:Ben ik heb de alle rechte draden en ben me niet toi die me mijn leiding zal dicteren, het duidelijk[J'ai tout les droits fils et se n'est pas toi qui va me dicter ma conduite, est-ce clair ?!

Drake: Nickola nous ... nous n'avons jamais été séparés tout les trois ! Laissez la ici, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle guérisse, vous ne pouvez pas la ramener en Bulgarie !

N froid:Het schijnt me niet je te hebben jouw advies Drake vragen [Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demander ton avis Drake

Alors que les deux garçons essayer de tout faire pour qu'Ange reste ici, Hermione attrapa le bras d'Harry et lui murmura à tout vitesse

Her murmurant: Harry il n'y a que Remus qui puisse faire quelque chose ! Ange est sa filleul et il a des droits sur elle, si il décide de la reprendre avec lui rien ne pourra l'en empêcher et elle pourra rester ici, avec nous...avec toi !

L'élu regarda son amie dans les yeux, lui sourit et sortit en courant de la pièce pour aller reoindre le dernier maraudeur dans son bureau. Quand il y fut, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entr dans la pièce. Il trouva le loup-garou à son bureau entrain de corriger des copies, celui-ci redressa la tête et fut surpris de trouver Harry.

R inquiet: Tu as un problème Harry ? C'est Vol...

H essouflé: Il faut que vous nous aidiez!

R inquiet: Oui, mais pourquoi ?

H essouflé: C'est Ange, son pè...Mr Nitscowitch veut qu'elle retourne en Bulgarie, mais elle est trop faible pour ça !

Rémus se leva tout de suite et sortit de la pièce suivit de près par Harry, ils arrivèrent en moins de temps qu'il faut dire Wingardium Leviosa aà l'infirmerie où on pouvait entendre les querelles à travers la lourde porte de bois. Quand Lupin entra tout le monde se tut et le regarda

R: Nickolas ?! Que fais-tu ici, Harry m'a dit que tu voulais ramener Ange avec toi

Mr Nitscowitch se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda son ami de longue date droit dans les yeux

N: Il me semble que tu m'as laissé sa garde Rémus, tu n'as donc plus rien à me dire

R: Que sait-il passé ?!

N surpris: Tu veux me dire que tu n'es pas au courant ?! Que 'est pathétique, je me demande pourquoi James et Lily ont voulut de toi comme parrain pour leur fille !

R s'énervant: Dit moi ce qu'elle a !

N souriant: Sache que ta chère filleul est enceinte Rémus,_e con il solo ed unico della braccio diritta del signore delle oscurità _[et par le seul et unique héritié du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Rémus regarda tour à tour Draco et Nickolas puis fit le poisson en ouvrant et refermant la bouche, pendant qu'il se remettait, Draco regarda Mr Nitscowitch une lueur de victoire brillant dans ses yeux.

D: Il y a une solution pour qu'Ange reste avec moi

N curieux: Et Laquelle je vous prit jeune Malfoy ?

D souriant à la Malfoy: Comme Ange est anglaise, et qu'elle se trouve dans notre charmant pays elle se doit d'obéir à nos lois. Donc la solution pour qu'elle reste et que je l'épouse et faire d'elle Lady Ange Nitscowitch-Malfoy.

N articulant chaque mots: Il en est absolument hors de question Malfoy que vous marriez ma fille !

H: Elle est majeure c'est à elle de décider non ?!

Nickolas détailla Harry de haut en bas, de bas en haut, de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite avant de dire avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix

N: Et vous êtez ?

H: Harry James Potter Mr Nitscowitch, le petit-frère d'Ange

N regardant R: N'était-il pas censé être mort Rémus ?!

R souriant: Non ,c'est le Survivant Nickolas

N: Survivant ou non, demande en marriage ou non Ange reste et restera en Bulgarie ...

Une main se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de l'homme qui eut pour l'effet de le calmer tout de suite. Blanche Nitscowitch regarda les hommes et Hermione présent dans la pièce avec un doigt sur sa bouche et les yeux pétillants.

B: Parlez moins fort je vous pris, la futur maman vient seulement de s'endormir alors faitez moins de bruits. Jeune Malfoy tu as ma bénédiction pour ta demande en mariage, je te confie la fille de ma meilleure amie alors tu as intérêt à en prendre grand soin d'accord ?

D: Oui madame

B souriant: Bien, Nickolas je te pris toi aussi d'arrêter ton manège, tu sais très bien que notre fille se remettra plusvite aux côté de ses frère, de son parrain et de Draco.

N:...

B souriant: Bien, maintenant nous allons laisser Ange seule avec Mr Malfoy et nous allons tous sortir car sinon la pauvre chérie ne va pas tenir le coup malgrès toutes ses capacités.

J: Mère !

B souriant mais froide: Ne me contredit pas Justin, et j'ai a te parler à toi aussi au sujet de Victor alors je te prit de me suivre avec Drake

Drake étonné: Blanche je ne pense pas que ma place soit à vos côtés quand vous parlerez de votre défun fils

B: Si, alors suivez moi tout les deux. Nickolas occupe toi de ces trois charmants Griffondors et de rémus je te prit.

Miss Nitscowitch donna un baisé sur la joue de son mari et sortit de la salle sivit des deuxjeune Bulgare, peut de temps après par les autres. Draco alla rejoindre sa "futur" fiancée, lui prit la main et veilla sur son sommeil


	23. Victor

Désolé je n'ai pas fait de Disclaimer avant, donc rien ne m'appartient à part les nouveaux personnages qui appraîtrons au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapitre 22 ---- Victor 

Blanche avait emmené les deux garçons dans une salle de cours vide, elle les avait placé tout les deux l'un a côté de l'autre et elle en face d'eux. Mme Nitscowithc serra ses mains pour essayer de cacher un tant sois peu ses tremblements, elle fixa ses deux garçons dans les yeux et se lança peu sûr d'elle.

B: Voilà si j'ai tenue à vous parler tout les deux ces pour vous révéler des informations sur Victor

J: On sait déjà qui lui à fait ca mère

B: Tu ne sais pas toute la vérité mon fils

J surpris: Que voulez-vous dire pas là mère ?!

B souriant faiblement: Ton frère ne sait pas fait tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un des ces innocents, il était un mangemort Justin

J: Est alors où et le problème ? Vous nous avez toujours apprit père et vous que nous sommes libre de nos choix, si nous voulions être mangemort on pouvait mais dans la seule condition de ne le dire à personne de la famille !

B: Justement c'est là le problème

Drake regardait l'échange entre la mère et le fils silencieusement, la perte de Victor avait fait beaucoup de mal à son ami et à Ange.

FLASH BACK 

Manoir des Nitscowitch, Bulgarie, vacances d'hiver

Drake et Draco avaient été invité par leurs amis et petite-amie à passer quelques jours avec eux dans leur manoir. Ils étaient tout les quatre dans l'immense salon entrain de jouer à la bataille explosive quand le carillon de la porte retentie, Justin fut surpris car ses parents n'attendaient personne. Ils entendirent un elfe ouvrir la porte et pousser un petit cri de surprise suivit d'un bruit sourd. Les trois garçons se regardèrent, dirent à Ange d'aller se cacher et "dégénèrent" leurs baguettes. Ils avancèrent en faisant le moins de bruits possibles vers le hall et surgirent d'un coup, ils furent tout les trois surpris en voyant un corps inconscient au sol, Justin s'approcha doucemet et le fit basculer sur le côté, il retint un cri en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son frère aîné. Voyant que Justin n'était pas à la hauteur de faire quoique ce soit, Draco lança un Lévicorpus et mena l'aîné à l'étage pour lui donner les premiers soins. Drake et lui firent tous ce qu'ils purent mais Victor mourrut dans l'heure qui suivit. Sa perte avait plonger Ange dans un mutisme prochond et il fallut toute l'aide et la patience de Draco et de ses parents pour qu'elle ne recommenca à parler 3 mois plus tard, pour Juston on put constater un changment de caractère, il s'énervait plus vite et été encore plus agressif qu'avant.

FIN FLASH BACK

Blanche avait les larmes aux yeux rien quand repenssant à son fils, elle continua n'est en moins.

B:Mon chéri ton frère à été éliminé par son maître car il avait décider de quitter ses rangs pour sa famille

J ne comprenant pas: Sa famille ? Que voulez-vous dire pas là mère ?!

B: Vic...Victor était amoureux d'une fille de Moldus et avait décidé de l'épouser pour élever leur enfant ensemble

J dégoûté: Il à osé mélanger son Sang Pur avec une fille de Moldue et aller avoir un Sang-Mêlé !

B seche: Genomen ik je te eerbiedigen om zijn keuze Justin [Je te pris de respecter ses choix Justin ! 

J dégoûter encore plus:Zijn keuze eerbiedigen! U spot u met mij moeder?! Gemengde hij aan ons bloed dat zuiver sinds het begin van onze familie is !  
[Respecter ses choix ! Vous moquez-vous de moi mère ?! Il à mélangé notre sang qui est pur depuis le début de notre famille ! Moi qui pensait aller le venger sur le champs de bataille et bien ce n'est plus le cas, Voldemort à bien fait déliminer ce rébus d l'humanité !

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit Justin sentit un bruit puissant retentir dans la pièce, pour la premièefois de toute sa vie sa mère l'avait gifler comme une _Moldue_. Elle regardait son fils droit dans les yeux, les siens brillants d'une lueur de tristesse et de déception

B: Tu sais très bien que ma meilleur amie était une fille de Moldue Justin, et la meilleure élève de Poudlard quand elle y été, Miss Granger est elle aussi une fille de Moldue et la meilleure élève depuis la création de ce collège ! Alors je te pris de ne pas porter tes infâmes préjugé sur ces personnes ! Ai-je été assez clair fils !

J: On ne peut plus mère

Justin lança un regard de dégoût à sa mère et sortit de la pièce en colère et en prenant soins de bien claquer la porte. Drake le regarda et se leva à sa suite

B bas: Reste

D: Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un

B: Tu iras après, il faut d'abord que je te dise quelque chose au sujet de ma fille

D: Allez-y

B: Je la laisse dans ce chateau qu'à la seule cndition que tu aille demander à ton frère d'enseigner le duel ici, ainsi il pourra avoir un oeil sur elle.

D sourire mauvais: Vous pouvez toujours rêver

B: Alors dans ce cas elle rentre avec nous en Bulgarie

Drake se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda Lady Nistcowitch droit dans les yeux.

D méprisant: Draco va l'épouser, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour l'ammener avec vous au manoir

B: Pas si j'en parle à Lucius avant, je ne pense pas qu'il va être heureux d'apprendre que son fils unique, sa copie conforme, son digne héritié ait fait un enfant hors mariage et qui plus est à la fille de Lily et James Potter. (souriant) Tu as le choix, soit tu contactes ton frère pour qu'il enseigne ici, la directrice est au courant, ou je vais voir Lucius et Narcissa et la tu risque de perdre ta soeur de coeur et ton ami.

Blanche passa devant le jeune Bulgare de son pas léger et partit rejoindre son mari, le dernier maraudeur et le trio d'Or. A peine fut-elle sortit qu'un explosion se fit entendre de la salle. Drake avait laissait son flux de magie sortir de lui est tout exploser, heureusement qu'il s'était contrôlé, si il avait continuer ca n'aurait pas été la salle mais le château tout entier qui aurait était pulvérisé. D'un signe de main le jeune Serpentard remit tout en place et partit à la recherche Justin. 


	24. Gabriel, prénom d'ange pour un démon

**Désolé je n'ai pas fait de ****Disclaimer avant, donc rien ne m'appartient à part les nouveaux personnages qui appraîtrons au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake fulminait literralement quand il trouva enfin Justin après une bonne demi de recherche dans le château, le jeune Nitscowitch était partit se refugier à la tour d'astronomie. Il était accoudé à la rembarde quand son ami lui mit la main sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter et lâcher se qu'il tenait.

J:Jij heeft me angst gedaan! Jij kan voorkomen wanneer jij Drake aankomt [Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu peux prévenir quand tu arrives Drake !

D mauvais:Quand vas-tu enfin cesser avec cette saloperie ?! Tu es entrain de te tuer !

J souriant: Chacun ses petits plaisirs ! Dit moi tu as l'air bien énervé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

D mauvais: Ta charmante mère m'a donné un ultimatum, soit je contacte mon baka suprême de frére pour qu'il soit prof ici, ou bien ils ramènent Ange au manoir

J: Mais Malfoy va l'épouser ils ne peuvent plus rien !

D: Justement, le problème est là, c'est Malfoy

J: Comment ça Malfoy le problème ?

D: Lucius. Ta mère me menace d'aller tout lui dire si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle à dit

J froid: Alors que fais-tu encore ici ?! Dégâge le chercher et le ramener ici !

D mauvais: Ne me donnes pas d'ordres Justin, et tu ferai mieu de te calmer car toi au moins, tu as la chance d'avoir une famille

Drake regarda une dernière foisson ami, sortit une potion noirâtre de sa cape et la claqua, un nuage apparut et encercla le jeune homme. Quand il eut disparut Drake avait lui aussi disparu. Le jeune bulgare apparut dans un bistrot lugubre où il ne faisait pas trop bon d'y rester, la débauche y était reine. Il y avait des pistes de danse partout où des femmes, certaines mineures Drake en était certain, se déanchées avec leurs "habits" trop cours qui laissaient tout voir. Drake fit apparaître un souffle de magie comme Ange à déjà fait pour changer de vêtements, il avait maintenant une chemise noir, ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couler et une cape.Il remonta son col et se glissa parmit la foule, c'est quand il arriva dans un salon privé qu'il trouva enfin sa "proie". Drake se glissa derrière lui et quand il aller toucher son épaule une main saisie la sienne.

???: Petit frère que me vaut cette joie de te voir ici ?!

D:...

??? moqueur: Ne me dit pas que tu es venu voir les filles qui bossent !

D: Je suis venu te voir car j'ai...j'ai besoin de toi

Le frère de Drake se retourna pour mieu voir son petit frère, il était vraiment beau mais une aura destructrice émanait de lui. Il avait des cheveux noir comme la nuit mais des yeux rouge sang et un teint légérement doré. Ses vêtement moulants laissaient deviner un corps musclé.

D:Ne m'oblige pas à répéter Gabriel

G souriant: Je n'oserais pas voyon. Que me vautdonc l'honneur de cette visite ?!

D: Il faut que tu enseigne à Poudlard

G grimaçant: Poudlard, ça put la magie blanche là-bas , mais si tu me dit la raison je le ferais

D: Sache que si je suis ici c'est par obligation sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait. Ange à quelques ennuis en ce moment, et ses parents veulent qu'elle retourne en Roumanie. Si il l'a laisse ici c'est cas la seule condition que tu enseignes le duel au collège.

G souriant: Mot magique

D s'énervant: Espèce de sale c...

G: Tututututututututututut pas de ça avec moi Darkness, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à te dénoncerpour l'horrible chose que tu as fais à la petite Cassandra il y a deux ans.

Drake blanchit légèrement à l'évocation de ce prénom, en voyant qu'il avait fait mouche Gabriel continua sur sa lançée

G:J'ai revut sa famille il y a pas longtemps, au cimetière, ces povres (avec dégout) sorciers ont enterré la mère à côté de sa fille, la pauvre femme n'a pas dû supporter de perdre sa petite fille de 4 ans.

D: Arrête, je t'en prit arrête

G savourant: Pourquoi, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu étais obligé sinon c'est toi qui serait entrain de manger les pissenlits par la racines ! C'est dans notre nature Drake alors ne le renit pas !

D: C'est dans ta nature à toi d'être un assassin,pas dans la mienne ! Alors maintenant cesse et dit moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me suives

G souriant:A t'on avis

D: S'il te plaît Gabriel viens à Poudlard enseigner l'art du combat tu es le...meilleur dans ce domaine

G: Tu vois que c'était facile, allons-y

Les deux garçons sortirent du bar, c'est quand ils allèrent partirent qu'une troupe les encercla. Gabriel souriat alors que pour Drake le doute avait prit place dans son esprit, il regarda son frère et comprit tout de suite qu'il était la cause de tout ceci. Un homme se détacha du groupe et pointa du doigt l'aîné

??? haineux: C'est à cause de toi que ma femme est morte sale monstre !

G faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre: Ik ben bedroefd maar ik begrijp niet wat u gezegd [Je suis désolé mais je ne comprend pas ce que vous dite

??? haineux: Ne te moque pas de moi, je sais très bien que tu me comprends monstre !

G souriant: Ce que vous pouvez être lassant pauvre sorcier, vraiment toujours le même registre: "monstre";"créature du diable";"assassin"; et j'en passe et j'en passe.

??? haineux: Je vais te tuer toi et tout ceux de ton espèce monstre ! (il montre un peiu) Vois-tu avec ca tu vas rejoindre les démons tes frères ! Yaaaaaaaaahhhhh

L'homme attaqua Gabriel ,enfonça le pieu dans son coeur et sauta en arrière. Le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux d'un air lassé,empigna l'arme et la retira d'un geste brusque ainsi qu'une petite grimace. Les sorciers le regardèrent terrifés, la blessure pourtant important se referma d'elle même. L'aîné rigola et s'approcha d'une démarche féline vers son 'agresseur', il disparut d'un coup pour ré-apparaître derrière celui-ci. Gabriel maintient la tête de sa victime sur le côté, ouvrit délicatement sa bouche où deux canines étaient apparus et les planta doucement dans le cou de l'homme. Celui-ci hurla de douleur pour s'écrouler ensuite par terre, sans vie, Gabriel s'essuya délicatement les lèvres où quelques perles de sang étaient restée et rejoignit son frère.

D dégoûté: Un prénom d'ange pour un démon, quelle belle ironie

G souriant:Poudlard nous voilà !

Les deux garçons disparurent en laissant les soricer sur place, tremblents de tous leurs membres


	25. Perte

**Désolé je n'ai pas fait de ****Disclaimer avant, donc rien ne m'appartient à part les nouveaux personnages qui appraîtrons au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapitre 25 ---- Perte 

La classe se répartie comme d'habitude, les Griffondors à droite et les Serpentards à gauche., ainsi que les binome: Ange/Draco, Justin/Hermione, Drake/Blaise, Harry/Ron. Lupin fit l'appel et leur expliqua la leçon du jours.

L: Bien, nous allons voir aujourd'hui un sujet qui fait beaucoup de problème dans la communauté des sorciers et ...

A: Comme les loups-garous professeur ? Car je ne vois pas _pire_ qu'eux

L crispé: Non Mlle Nitscowitch, nous allons étudier les vampires

Drake serra fortement les machoires et Justin lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi tout irait bien. Plusieurs mains se levèrent dans la salle au grand étonnement de l'enseignant

L souriant: Eh bien je suis content de voir que ce sujet vous intéressent. Voyon Miss Granger ?

Her: Professeur est-il vrai que certain vampire ne peuvent être tués avec de l'ail, pieu ou autre ?

L souriant: Quelqu'un peut expliquer à Miss Granger ? Oui, Mr Kanev allez-y

Drake: Certains vampires ne peuvent être tuer car ils ne le sont qu'à moitié monsieur, si ils sont sous leur forme humaine ils ne peuvent l'être, par contre sous leurs autres formes ils le peuvent.

L souriant: Très bien, 10 points pour Serpentard. Autre question ? Mr Finigan ?

S: Mais les vampires ne peuvent se mélanger avec les sorciers sans les tuers ?

L: Ils se peut qu'ils se mélangent comme vous ditez, mais c'est très rare. Les vampires peuvent même avoir des enfants dans ce cas là et ceux-ci seront alors des semi-vampires. Et...

Un léger coup se fit alors entendre, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place au professeur Slughorn qui était étrangement blanc. Un sourire apparut sur les visages de Draco, Drake et Justin. Le directeur de Serpentard alla tout de suite vor son collègue puis fit signe à Parkinson de les rejoindres, ils sortirent tout les trois de la salle. Ange se tourna directement vers Draco.

A froide: Qu'as-tu fais ?

D souriant: Pourquoi tout de suite moi princesse ?

A souriant: Dans ce cas là si ce n'et pas toi qui as-tu dirigé pour attaquer Parkinson ?

D souriant: Oh, la il faut que j'avou que je ne suis pas loins, mais sache que si je n'tait pas ici je l'aurait fais moi même

Her: On n'en doute pas Malfoy, dit nous ce que tu as fait ?

J hilare: On sait amuser Granger, mais c'est vrai tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est

Her: Tu ne sais rien de ma vie Nitscowitch

J : Ouh j'ai peur

Justin se leva et fit semblant de trembler sur place, Fermione se leva à son tour et pointa sa baguette sous la gorge de celui-ci. Les yeux du jeune garçon se firent plus dur et il saisit la baguette de la Griffondor tout en se collant contre elle et approchant sa tête de son visage.

J murmurant: Tu ne peux me faire du mal Granger

Her: Et pourquoi ca ?

J murmurant et souriant: Car je te fais de l'effet petite Miss-je-sais-tout

Her rougissant: Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Nitscowitch

J murmurant: Le jour ou tu seras capable detuer quelqu'un et de lançer un sort de magie noir tu auras peut-être une chance.

Her: ...

J collant Her contre le mur: Alors tu ne réponds pas ? Aurais-tu peur Granger ?

A: Houdt Justin, laat rustig tegen [Arrête Justin, laisse la tranquille !

J souriant : Je m'amuse un peu

H: Laisse la Nitscowitch

J laissant partit Her: St Potter ordonne alors je laisse

Le jeune Nitscowitch alla rejoindre Drake à sa tale et se placa à côté de lui, il fit un signe de main et toutes ses affaires s'envolèrent vers lui. Il recut aussi un coup magistrale sur la tête de la part de sa soeur. Le silence se fit quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Pansy, celle-ci se dirigeat tout de suite vers Draco, ruisselante de larme

P pleurant: Tu es fière de toi n'est-ce pas ?

D glacial: Tu connais nos règles Parkinson

P haineuse: Tu n'étais pas obligé à aller jusque là Malfoy !

D glacial: Pense que ton petit frère sera plus heureux là où il est maintenanat, il ne sera plus obligé de voir ta face de pékinois

La jeune fille voulut gifler le Serpentard mais elle fut propulsée d'un geste à l'autre bout de la salle par Ange, elle se releva difficilement,prit ses affaires et partit sous les regards choqués de ses camarades.


End file.
